


Крыло, рассекающее облака

by Sleep_skull



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fluff, M/M, Wingfic, Кросспост на фикбук, Они такие геи, автор писал это вместо сна
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_skull/pseuds/Sleep_skull
Summary: Скалл не знает, что для него было более удивительным — то, что легенда и страх обычных людей, мафия, использует в основе своей волшебные огни, или то, что от этого у них начинают расти крылья. Или то, что крылья в итоге начинают расти и у него.Ладно, да, это определенно самая шокирующая часть. Он спотыкается и путается в них, и его сиятельная персона, Ренато Синклер, насмехается над ним с высоты.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Lal Mirch & Skull, Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Крыло, рассекающее облака

_И вот, когда царя любимого лазури_

_На палубе кладут, он снежных два крыла,_

_Умевших так легко парить навстречу бури,_

_Застенчиво влачит, как два больших весла_

_Быстрейший из гонцов, как грузно он ступает!_

_Краса воздушных стран, как стал он вдруг смешон!_

_Дразня, тот в клюв ему табачный дым пускает,_

_Тот веселит толпу, хромая, как и он._

_Шарль Бодлер_

Скалл не знает, что для него было более удивительным — то, что легенда и страх обычных людей, мафия, использует в основе своей волшебные огни, или то, что от этого у них начинают расти ебаные крылья. Или то, что крылья в итоге начинают расти и у него.

Ладно, да, это определенно самая шокирующая часть.

Он со стоном переворачивается на постели. И никто из его семпаев, разумеется, не говорит ему, как отвратительно это ощущается. Спину будто обливают кипятком, его лихорадит, а мышцы и кости, по ощущениям, крутят и тянут в разные стороны. Он не чувствовал себя так плохо даже в самые ужасные дни переходного возраста.

А ведь изначально он в восторге от этой идеи!

Ну, когда понимает, что ему светят крылья. На первой встрече он ощущает лишь панику — он является единственным бескрылым в комнате с шестью крылатыми людьми. А ведь до того момента он даже не знает, что такое может быть! Он не сбегает лишь потому, что находится в абсолютном ступоре, да дверь ему ласково перекрывает лебединым крылом милая беременная леди. Потом ей приходится взять его за руку и аккуратно усадить на «его» кресло, а после отпоить какао.

Так что всю первую встречу он сидит тихий и пришибленный, в обсуждениях участия не принимает, пытаясь восстановить пошатнувшуюся картину мира. Да никто от него ничего и не ждет. Его записывают в «гражданские» с первого взгляда, потому что за его спиной не болталась пара огромных крыльев. Ну, теперь будут.

Он вздыхает и ворочается, пытаясь понять, когда его жизнь пошла не так. Определенно, в тот момент, когда он по дурости своей соглашается прийти на чертову встречу. Или даже раньше, когда он обнаруживает, что может использовать странное фиолетовое свечение для исцеления ран. Или когда он уходит из цирка, чтобы начать сольную карьеру. Он не знает. Это все было ошибкой.

В комнату открывается дверь и внутрь заглядывает Фонг с подносом в руках, его журавлиные крылья аккуратно сложены, чтобы ничего не сбить. Скалл хочет ненавидеть его, но сил не осталось даже на это. Китаец осторожно ставит поднос на его кровать, присаживается рядом.

— Как ты, Скалл? — тихо спрашивает он. Скалл стонет и отворачивается.

— Судя по звукам, он в полном порядке, — над его головой раздается насмешливый голос и Скаллу даже не надо смотреть, чтобы понять кому он принадлежит. Ренато Синклер, самопровозглашенный лучший убийца в мире. Серьезно, кто вообще решил, что он лучший? У убийц есть соревнования? Периодические журналы? Им присуждают какие-нибудь награды?

Его тыкают в голову, вырывая из череды собственных мыслей, он с трудом приподнимает голову и скалит зубы на Синклера, который просто ухмыляется и тыкает его пальцем еще раз. Скалл взамен делает резкий выпад, пытаясь этот палец откусить, но убийца быстро убирает свою конечность.

Фонг вздыхает и становится между ним и Солнцем, укоризненно глядя на последнего.

— Не ведите себя как ребенок, Синклер-тоджи, — вежливо, но непреклонно говорит он, — вы знаете, как неприятно ощущается рост крыльев, мы все знаем. Не издевайтесь над птенцом.

Скалл обиженно отворачивается от них всех, от чего его новые, еще не до конца прорезавшиеся крылья, дергаются и сильнее тревожат рану на спине.

— Не знаю, — голос убийцы звучит отвратительнейше весело, — я проходил через это так давно, что уже и не вспомню.

Скалл вновь слышит тяжелый вздох Фонга и понимает, что эти двое собираются спорить. На него накатывает злость. Почему они должны делать это именно в его комнате?

— Убирайтесь! — он злобно рыкает на них и сворачивается в угрюмый комок из перьев и пледов, прячет голову под подушку.

— Впервые вижу, что Лакей ведет себя как облако, — теперь голос Солнца звучит несколько задумчиво. Скалл не знает, что сказать, но не хочет оставлять за ним последнее слово, поэтому высовывает руку из-под одеяла и демонстрирует им средний палец. Возможно, ему потом за это достанется, но сейчас ему просто кристаллически похуй.

***

Ему не достается. Наоборот, когда он наконец набирается сил, чтобы накраситься и выползти из своей комнаты, остальная часть семерки скапливается вокруг него как курицы. Его заставляют покрутиться на месте и сложить-расправить крылья бесчисленное количество раз. Его семпаи выглядят очень гордыми и счастливыми. Скалл слишком вымотан, чтобы чувствовать хоть что-то.

Только за этот день он трижды ухитряется прищемить крыло, причем почему-то только правое, и сбить со стола любимую вазу Луче, когда неловко взмахивает новоприобретенными конечностями. Луче не обижается, но Скалла ситуация все равно злит. Крылья ощущаются неловкими, ненужными придатками, тянущими его назад и мешающими свободно двигаться. Он спотыкается и падает от изменения баланса, все его вещи ему не подходят, и ему приходится одалживать футболки Лар, единственного человека с совпадающим с ним размером одежды. Остальные слишком огромные.

Но зато его крылья оказываются самыми большими в группе. Он даже не может полностью расправить их в — они цепляются за противоположные стены, — и им приходится тусоваться снаружи особняка.

Его крылья имеют размах почти в десять метров, они узкие и длинные, и кажутся странно непропорциональными, особенно если сравнивать с остальными. Верде, попархав рядом с ним, и даже ощупав крылья, записывает его в альбатросы. Скалл не увлекается орнитологией и потому плохо представляет себе, как выглядят эти птицы. Вот ястреба или филина он хоть как-то представляет, а альбатросы… Они вроде как морские? Означает ли это, что ему придется питаться рыбой?

Он вздыхает и смотрит на Верде с Лар, тех самых вышеупомянутых филинов с ястребами, и думает, что нет. Вряд ли Филины едят пирожные. Пирожные, кстати, сделала Луче, и они обалденно вкусные. Ренато не устает нахваливать, хотя сладости ему, насколько Скалл знает, не так уж нравятся. Зато ему нравится Луче.

Это очень очевидно.

Он пушится и пухнет вокруг нее, гордо расправляет крылья на солнышке, и лучи его отражаются радугой на обычно жестких черных перьях. Выглядит очень красиво. Они с Луче вообще очень красивы — когда Солнце лежит на ее коленях, а она перебирает его перья, их крылья сочетаются удивительным образом. Мягко сияющая белизна и темнота, словно поглощающая этот свет, создают удивительный контраст.

Скалл вздыхает и смотрит на свои пятнистые крылья. Что ж, он, видно, оказался в одном лагере с Вайпер и их черно-белым окрасом сороки. Но крылья Тумана красивые, гладкие, а его ужасно растрепанные, и какие-то маслянистые. Он вновь вздыхает, аккуратно, чтобы не споткнуться о них еще раз, складывает крылья за спиной, и осторожно идет к Вайпер, которые успели усидеть в одиночку половину тарелки с бланманже.

— Тебе, — говорит Туман, все еще смотря на тарелку, так что Скалл даже не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему, — просто нужно их почистить.

Скалл дергается, оглядывается на его крылья с недоумением.

— Почистить? — он зарывается пальцами в перья, пытаясь их расправить, и одно из них остается у него в руках. Скалл испуганно роняет его и шарахается в сторону, нелепо взмахивая крыльями, сбивая кресла и чуть не зарядив Туману по голове. Те едва успевают присесть.

— Ты будешь мне за это должен, придурок, — ворчят они, подхватывают тарелку с пирожными и гордо уплывают подальше от него. Скалл растерянно смотрит им вслед, потом переводит взгляд на перо. Почему оно выпало? Он что, болеет? Боже, он не проходил с крыльями и неделю, а уже заболел, и теперь он обязательно умрет, потому что врачи не умеют лечить людей-птиц, а он даже не успел написать завещание, и его любимые мотоциклы уйдут с аукциона ко всяким жадным помешанным коллекционерам и…

Из паники его вытряхивает звук выстрела. Он дергается, взмахивает руками и крыльями, чтобы сохранить равновесие, но его лишь сильнее мотыляет и он неловко падает, чуть не вспахав носом землю. Ренато, держа в руке пистолет, походит к нему и останавливается рядом с его лицом — его ботинки настолько блестят, что Скалл может видеть свое отражение, так идеально они вычищены. Как и он сам, собственно. Весь аккуратный, строгий, ни одной складочки на одежде, крылья вычесаны перышко к перышку, бакенбарды изящно завиты и гордо торчат из-под шляпы. Лицо его красиво настолько, что даже эта чертова ухмылка выглядит привлекательной.

— Ты настолько жалок, что я даже не прошу тебя сделать мне кофе, вдруг разольешь, — говорит он издевательским тоном совершенно очевидные вещи, — такой неудачник позорит звание одного из нас. Так что, — убийца легко тыкает Скалл ногой, — будешь учиться летать, ясно, Лакей?

Синклер гордо удаляется. От всей его фигуры веет пафосом, его чертовы крылья излучают крутость. Скалл медленно, со стонами садится, подтягивает крылья ближе к себе, закутывается в них, как в плед, и тяжело вздыхает.

Ага, да. Полет. То, чего он боится больше всего. То есть, он не трус! Он великий и потрясающий Скалл-сама, каскадер, которого ненавидит сама Смерть! Парочка сломанных костей или сломанная шея — ничто!

Утешение не помогло. Скалл, не смотря на все свое «бессмертие», боль не любит, потому перед каждым трюком рассчитывает данные, просчитывал формулы движения, репетирует сотню раз, чтобы лишний раз не ебнуться. Да, падения случались, — а у кого их нет? — но их было гораздо меньше, чем можно было ожидать от представителя его профессии. В конце концов, хороший каскадер не тот, кто быстро исцеляется после падения, а тот, кто не падает.

Так что неудивительно, что несмотря на все его использование пламени крылья начали расти у него только сейчас — за последний месяц он травмировался чаще, чем за весь предыдущий год. Он не знает, что бы с ним было, если бы они начали расти хотя бы на полгода раньше. Его бы, наверное, сковали цепями и утащили в какую-нибудь отстойную семью в качестве облачного стража без права выбора. Так что сейчас он еще более-менее свободен. Это радует.

Что его не радует, так это наличие крыльев в принципе. Как он теперь вернётся к привычной жизни?

Скалл вздыхает и откидывается на спину, укладываясь на траву. Точнее пытается — эти чертовы штуки мешают ему нормально лечь.

Да. Он ненавидит свою жизнь.

***

Он не может нормально взлететь. Это ужасно — Лар раз за разом показывает ему принцип полета, заставляет взмахивать крыльями сотни, даже тысячи раз, чтобы он запомнил правильные движения, но он просто не п о н и м а е т. Все, на что его хватает — пара кругов вокруг тренировочного поля, неловкие трепыхания в воздухе с обязательно ужасной посадкой, когда он кувыркается по траве, не в силах сохранить равновесие.

Он чувствует себя все более паршиво с каждым днем, особенно когда видит тихий хищный полет их Дождя или грациозные пируэты Урагана. Рядом с ними он чувствует себя курицей. Это бесит и раздражает, он снова худший, снова последний. Поэтому не удивительно, что он становится все надоедливее. Если он достанет людей, они от него отстанут, разве не так?

В какой-то момент он срывается и кричит на всех, мерзко визжа чуть ли не на ультразвуке. Скалл знает, как это неприятно — крики о том, что «Великий Скалл-сама ни в чем не нуждается, и вообще уходит от них!», врезаются в уши даже ему самому. Он хватает со стола маскировочное кольцо, сбегает из дома, садится на свой байк и просто едет в никуда. Его крылья сначала мешают и тянут его назад, но потом он догадывается расправить их под определенным углом и ветер начинает скользить вдоль его перьев. Это приятно. Если это то, что семпаи чувствуют, когда летают, Скалл может их понять. Но он все еще не уверен.

Скалл ездит по пустынным дорогам, забредает в те уголки, куда не попал бы иначе, и постепенно успокаивается. Он шарится по каким-то кушерям, забредает на заброшенную стройку и на автомобильную свалку, ухитряется дважды споткнуться и один раз упасть в канаву, и наконец-то чувствует, как к нему возвращается душевное равновесие.

В особняк он возвращается к вечеру, тихо, насколько может, проходит в дверь и крадется на кухню. На кухне Лар раздраженно пьет что-то слабо алкогольное — резкий запах спирта ударяет его по носу и Скалл инстинктивно морщится. Он вздыхает, топчется у двери и начинает тихо говорить.

— Семпай, Я… — ему очень неловко. Он кашляет, и упорно смотрит куда угодно, только не на нее, — Великий Скалл-сама извиняется, он… Я не хотел, я…

— Хватит ныть, птенец! — Лар раздраженно рявкает на него, — Нет тут в этом твоей вины, ясно?

Скалл давится своими извинениями и наконец смотрит на их Дождь. Она злобно пялится на свой бокал, потом вздыхает, отставляет в сторону, и цепляется руками в волосы.

— Я просто не понимаю, почему? — говорит она мрачно, — Почему ты не летишь, это же не так сложно? Что я делаю не так?

Она винит себя? Что?

Скалл недоуменно хмурит лоб и внезапно понимает — она же тренер. Она учитель. И для нее близким к сердцу выходит то, что его научить она не может. Он осторожно подходит к ней и неловко проводит пальцами по кончику каштанового крыла.

— Семпай, бывает так, что человек просто не может делать что-то, — он осторожно улыбается, — это не ты… Вот просто я такая проблема.

Лар смотрит на него, раздраженно дергает плечом и ничего не говорит. Зато говорит Ренато.

— Проблема лишь в том, — говорит он из-за его спины, — Что Лакей — морская птица.

Скалл дергается, шарахается в сторону и сносит стул. Серьезно, что не так с этим человеком? Он просто возникает из ниоткуда со своими язвительными комментариями, даже когда его не звали! У этого чувака, что, совсем нет личной жизни? Вот ему явно больше делать нечего, чем быть в каждой бочке затычкой.

Скалл раздраженно фыркает, и заворачивается в свои крылья, как в плащ, не желая иметь ничего общего с этим придурком. Лар тем временем стонет и кладет свою голову на столешницу.

Ренато ухмыляется.

Его запихивают в машину и тащат к морю.

Ветер раздувает его волосы, путается в перьях и остужает кожу. Скалл испуганно смотрит вниз с высокой скалы — он может видеть, как волны бьют о камни, они злобно ревут, пенные гребни вздымаются, словно стараясь достать до людей.

Если он упадет туда, будет больно.

Он осторожно пятится от края и испуганно оглядывается на семпаев. Те смотрят на него с ожиданием в глазах.

— А может, не надо? — в его голосе слышна дрожь.

— Боишься, Лакей?

Скалл взвивается, обиженно визжит.

— Великий Скалл-сама ничего не боится! — и тут же затыкается, когда ему в лицо смотрит дуло пистолета.

— Так давай, шестерка.

Скалл смотрит на остальных умоляющим взглядом. Фонг извиняюще улыбается и отводит взгляд, но ничего не делает. Он вздыхает — если ему не поможет даже Фонг, то не поможет никто. Лар тоже загорелась идеей полетов над морем — еще немного, и Скаллу кажется, что она сама скинет его с этой скалы. Верде уже достал какие-то тетради с жуткими приборами. Вайпер выглядят абсолютно незаинтересованными, начинают бурчать о потери времени, и что, если он не полетит, его обанкротят.

Скалл вздыхает еще раз, становиться лицом к обрыву. Ему правда страшно, как бы он не старался хорохориться. Он все стоит, опасаясь, и в итоге Синклер толкает его в плечо.

— Мы не будем ждать тебя вечность, Лакей. Давай, если упадешь, я тебя поймаю.

Скалл косит на него краем глаза.

Это нелепая фраза не должна успокаивать, но почему-то это работает.

Он собирается с духом, расправляет крылья и прыгает вниз.

И случается чудо.

Крылья, до того ненужными культяпками болтавшиеся за спиной, напрягаются, ловя потоки ветра. Воздух, совсем до этого не ощущавшийся, внезапно становится плотным и устойчивым, он поднимается от моря и толкает его вверх.

Скалл делает один широкий взмах и взмывает вверх.

Он летит. Он до сих пор не может в это поверить.

Это потрясающе.

Он летит!

Скалл захлебывается своим смехом и ветром, бьющим в лицо. Он щурится, разглядывая остальных — семпаи смотрят на него с земли, задрав головы. Он подлетает поближе, счастливо кричит им.

— Я лечу, семпаи!

Он не знает, было ли его слышно, но это и не важно — остальные отрываются с земли и подлетают к нему. Даже Верде ради полета откладывает свои заметки и неловко парит вдалеке от них рядом с Вайпер, которые величаво плывут в воздухе на некотором расстоянии от него. Остальные не столь осторожны. Ренато и Лар кувыркаются и тормошат его, Фонг аккуратно сбивает их энтузиазм, но помогает слабо — Скалл цепляется за них в ответ и его чуть не роняют в холодную воду. Он испуганно отлетает от них всех и со стороны наблюдает за их полетом. Он красив, у всех, все прекрасны, но их Солнце, несомненно, царствует в воздухе. Он крутится в самом центре, следит за обстановкой, а сам приковывает чужие взгляды. Облако может сказать, что Ренато рожден для полета — когда Лар ястребом падает на него сверху, он переворачивается в воздухе и отталкивает ее ногами. Скалл даже не думал, что такое возможно, но убийца потрясает воображение.

Они летают до самого вечера — сначала в догонялки, потом в воздушные салочки, потом просто стараются уронить друг друга на землю. Никто не остается в стороне — всех захлестывает волной какой-то детской радости.

И гордости.

Скалл даже не сразу понимает этого. Но его треплют по голове, весело толкают плечом и смотрят с какой-то странной нежностью. Им гордятся. Это приятно. Скалл тычет в своих семпаев локтями, показательно визжит о том, что «Он великий Скалл-сама» и смеется, смеется, смеется. Как давно он так веселился? Дома они оказываются далеко за полночь, пьяные от смеха и алкоголя — Лар позволяет глотнуть всем из своей фляжки, которую она, хитро улыбаясь, достает из какого-то потайного кармана. Скалл глотает и тут же начинает кашлять, когда жидкость обжигает ему горло.

Следующие недели он проводит в какой-то счастливой дымке. Облако закрывается в гараже, строя планы на новые трюки — да, он не сможет выступить с ними перед фанатами, но вызов и адреналин останутся, — зарывается во внутренности мотоцикла, стараясь сделать его быстрее, легче, лучше. Он бы и ночевал там, но его ужасно тянет к небу, к новообретенной свободе. Тогда он садится на свой байк и едет к побережью, купаясь в воздушных потоках и часами не спускаясь на землю, даже задумываясь о том, чтобы облететь ее всю. Иногда к нему присоединяются семпаи, и все становится гораздо веселее, с большим количеством шума и хаоса.

Он чувствует себя очень счастливым.

***

Проклятие случается. Возможно, этого стоило ожидать — в конце концов, бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке.

Они прокляты. Они младенцы. И у них, — Скалл в который раз оглядывается на свою спину в неверии, все еще не желая верить, что за его спиной ничего нет, — пропали крылья. За полгода он успел привыкнуть к черно-белым опахалам, висящим за его спиной, и их отсутствие несет ощущение, что кусок его оторвали и вырвали с корнем. Прошло всего полгода, а он уже успел влюбится в полеты.

Но даже так он может сказать, что его семпаям приходится куда хуже — крылья у них были куда дольше, и потеря ощущается куда больнее. Хуже всех приходится Ренато. Скалл не знает, как давно он получил крылья, но, даже из обрывков его фраз понятно, — с крыльями он с раннего детства. Без них он шатается, дергается, ежится от холода и ветра. Он в панике. Это настолько выбивается из его образа, что в панике находятся все. Скалл ненавидит видеть его таким. Он может понять его злость.

Но слышать его резкие слова все равно больно. Солнце рычит на всех, слова его ядовитые, острые, они бьют в самое сердце. Больше всего достается Лар. Она пытается защищаться, злиться на него в ответ, но у нее не выходит — Скалл может видеть, как она неловко кутается в свои крылья, закрывается ото всех, сворачивается в комок — ее крылья непропорционально большие для ее хрупкого младенческого тела. Но у нее они хотя бы есть. Скалл знает, что она винит себя за это. Он не удивляется, когда она уходит.

Вслед за ней совершенно незаметно исчезает Вайпер — он даже не успевает понять, в какой именно момент. Просто однажды он ловит себя на мысли, что перестает делать для них порцию, а из холодильника исчезает клубничное молоко. Они пропадают, словно утренний туман под солнечными лучами. Это… странно разрушает. Он начинает думать об уходе тоже. Оставаться на одном месте, в замкнутом пространстве, становится совершенно невыносимым.

Но следующим уходит Ренато. Однажды, после долгого отсутствия, он возвращается в особняк и объявляет, что теперь его зовут Реборн, и теперь они все должны обращаться к нему именно так, а после собирает свои вещи и уходит окончательно. Он больше не смотрит ни на кого из них. Скалл пытается поговорить с ним и его бросают на траву, тыкая лицом в землю. Солнце не смотрит на него.

Скалл медленно поднимается, глядя ему в спину, и внезапно понимает.

Реборн больше не шатается.

После этого все расходятся, словно киллер был последней ниточкой, удерживающей всех их вместе. Верде делает им поддельные документы и закрывается в одной из своих лабораторий, Фонг возвращается в Китай, а их новый Дождь устраивается на работу куда-то на острова. Скалл до конца так и не понимает, куда именно. Не то что бы его это сильно волнует.

Так что он уходит тоже. Вот только он не знает, куда он идет. Скалл просто бесцельно путешествует по миру. Он покупает открытки замка Нойшванштайн, чтобы через неделю с изумлением рассматривать Церковь из костей в Кутной Горе. Он посещает тысячи мест, страны и языки сливаются в его голове. Он просто бесцельно дрейфует из стороны в сторону, словно облако, которое ветер несет неизвестно куда. У него нет дома, нет места, куда он хочет вернуться. Это… странно освобождает. Он ничего не должен.

Он никому не нужен.

Должно ли это пугать?

Скалл возвращается в Италию только спустя пять лет после проклятия, и в основном потому, что его внезапно заинтересовывает Колизей. В прошлый раз он так и не удосужился его посетить, а теперь, раз уж он абсолютно свободен на ближайшую вечность, почему бы и не поглядеть на знаменитые развалины? К тому же как-то грустно осознавать, что он ни разу не посетил столь известную часть итальянской культуры, при этом являясь частью другой, правда, гораздо менее замечательной. Мафию же можно считать частью итальянской культуры? Даже если он относится к ней чисто технически.

Вот только остальная часть мафии явно не считает, что Скалл принадлежит к ним «технически». В Италии его находит какая-то мелкая семья, окружает и хватает. Он может слышать, как они весело переговариваются о захвате «Одного из сильнейшей семерки», и о том, какими они теперь станут крутыми и известными. Эти придурки рассуждают об его убийстве, потом кто-то предлагает продать его на черном рынке. Это ужасно раздражает.

Даже не так.

Это. Чертовски. Бесит.

Сначала они забрали его привычную жизнь, потом его тело, а теперь хотят отнять его свободу?

Он не будет п р и к о в а н.

Никогда.

Не снова.

Фиолетовое марево развевается перед его глазами далеко не сразу. Скалл приходит в себя и обнаруживает, что стоит возле нескольких распотрошенных трупов. Его руки в крови.

Это… Волнует его меньше, чем должно бы. Он просто чувствует себя очень, очень усталым. Облако вздыхает и переводит взгляд на оставшуюся кучку идиотов, которые испуганно дрожат в углу. Они явно оказались умнее своих дружков, раз не полезли ему под руку.

— И что Великому Скаллу-саме с вами делать? — мрачно интересуется он, параллельно пытаясь оттереть кровь и налипшие кусочки плоти с перчаток. Судя по дырам в теле, на его пальцах сейчас находятся чьи-то кишки, — не убивать же.

Один из неудачливых мафиози подползает к нему на коленях, стараясь казаться ниже него. С учетом того, что Скалл сейчас всего сорок сантиметров ростом, это выглядит чрезвычайно нелепо. И очень забавно. Скалл хихикает. Остальные принимают это за хороший знак, расслабляются, и уже все подходят ближе, но все же остаются на почтительном расстоянии.

Лидер садится на колени, испуганно косясь на Облако, прокашливается и говорит:

— Вы, синьор, — Скалла передергивает от такого обращения, и уже в край замученный главарь тут же затыкается. Скалл приходится жестом разрешить ему продолжать говорить, — так вот вы, синьор, теперь, получается… Наш босс? — конец фразы его звучит очень вопросительно.

— Это вы у Великого Скалла-самы сейчас спрашиваете, да? — Скалл смотрит на них в упор тяжелым немигающим взглядом.

Все сжимаются, потом какая-то молодая девушка с черно-серыми крыльями и огненно рыжими волосами осторожно говорит:

— Согласно традициям, мафиози должны подчинятся тому, кто спас их жизни… — она звучит очень неуверенно. Скалл даже понимает, почему.

— И от чего вас спас Скалл-сама, позвольте узнать? — он приподнимает одну бровь, — разве что от очень глупой попытки умереть от моих рук. Просто проваливайте к своему нынешнему боссу, и будет вам счастье.

Девушка дергается, и отвечает еще более неуверенно, хотя казалось, куда уж дальше:

— Мы не можем… — ее голос звучит очень печально, — вы босса… того… Убили.

Что ж, это объясняет, почему они выглядят такими запуганными. Скалл косится на аккуратную кучку трупов. Возможно, босс был тем, кому он выдрал крылья, но он не уверен — он выглядит очень… не впечатляющим. С другой стороны, в смерти все люди выглядят довольно обыденно. Он вздыхает. И почему трупы доставляют столько проблем?

— Так значит, вы говорите, что теперь будете подчинятся Великому Скаллу-саме? — уточняет он на всякий случай. Остальные кивают, как болванчики

— Тогда, — Скалл тыкает пальцем в рыжую, — Великий Скалл-сама говорит, что теперь она ваш босс. А теперь уходите.

Мафиози, явно не ожидавшие такого поворота, замирают, переглядываются. Бедная девушка вообще застывает испуганным кроликом. Скаллу ее жаль, но себя ему сейчас жаль гораздо больше, а она выглядит достаточно адекватной, что бы он мог спихнуть на нее свои проблемы.

— Но… — наконец говорит их уже бывший лидер, — но, а как же…

Терпение Скалла начинает иссякать.

— Вы осмеливаетесь спорить с решением Великого Скалла-самы? — высокомерно спрашивает он.

— Нет, но… — снова начинает мужчина.

Это снова начинает раздражать.

— Тогда свалите, — говорит им Скалл, делая прогоняющий жест, и видя, что никто не собирается следовать его совету, злобно вспыхивает пламенем и рявкает, — Я сказал, ПОШЛИ НАХЕР!

Неудачников как ветром сдувает.

Больше его никто не беспокоит.

Ну как, не беспокоит. Он может чувствовать слежку этих идиотов — они настолько плохо скрывают то, что наблюдают за ним, что он пару раз ухитряется их подслушать, а один раз даже напугать, когда какой-то чрезмерно маскулинный мужик решил попробовать наехать на девушку, которую выбрал Скалл. Их семью называют Каркассой — о небо, кто выбрал это название? — Мужик, который полз к нему на коленях, зовется Алексом, а имя девчонки никто никогда не произносит, так что Скалл мысленно называет ее Рыжиком.

Черт, ему действительно нечем заняться.

Он остается в Италии на некоторое время, стремясь окончательно убедиться, что разборки с Каркассой ему не аукнутся — но они настолько жалкие, что всем на них плевать. Так что он уже собирается свалить из поднадоевшей Италии в свои любимые парижские катакомбы, как вдруг случается это.

Он находит ребенка. Точнее, даже двух. Сначала он замечает мелкого пацаненка, чуть больше его самого. Ребенок дрожит под дождем, сидя возле одного из переулков, перед ним шапка, в которой видно немного мелочи. Скалл подходит поближе — мальчик совсем не боится его и лишь недовольно фыркает на вопрос Скалла про родителей.

— У меня их нет, — говорит он злобно, — сдохли они, ясно? И не такому малышу спрашивать у меня о родителях! — ему показывают язык.

Скалл пожимает плечами:

— Мои тоже умерли, — говорит он спокойно, — а для чего деньги собираешь?

Пацан насуплено придвигает шапку ближе к себе.

— Тебе то какое дело? — он звучит очень раздраженным, — уходи отсюда, пока я тебя не ударил!

Мальчик очень старается казаться страшным, но сейчас он выглядит как промокший дрожащий воробушек, так что, к его сожалению, Скалл не пугается.

— Великий Скалл-сама хочет дать тебе денег, — в доказательство своих слов облако достает кошелек, и вытаскивает оттуда несколько крупных купюр, — но откуда он знает, может ты их все на сладости потратишь!

Глаза мальчика прикипают к деньгам, и он нехотя отвечает:

— У меня сестра заболела, — вся его напускная суровость исчезает, а нижняя губа начинает дрожать, — и деньги нужны… В больнице сказали, что без них не пустят.

Скалл на мгновение дергается, сжимая челюсти до боли, но больше ничем не выдает своей ярости, и послушно передает мальчику немного помятые деньги. Ребенок выдергивает их из рук Скалла, от чего они почти рвутся, потом замирает, кивает ему, и несется куда-то вниз по улице, забыв про свою шапку с мелочью. Скалл подбирает ее и идет вслед за пацаном, стараясь не потерять его из виду.

Мальчика он находит в каком-то переулке, возле того, что Скалл сначала принимает за кучу тряпок. Но потом эта куча дергается, кашляет, и внезапно оказывается девочкой лет десяти-двенадцати, свернувшейся под горой рваной одежды. Скалл может видеть пятна крови и ему это очень, очень не нравится.

Мальчик присаживается возле его предполагаемой сестры, трясет ее с радостными криками.

— Ринче, Ринче! — он кричит, пока она медленно и осторожно пытается сесть, — глянь, сколько мне дали!

Скалл хмурится. Ему очень, очень не нравится, как рвано движется девочка, но он не может понять, почему, и он подходит поближе. Его замечают.

Девочка резко подскакивает, задвигая своего брата за спину и тут же морщится от боли. Но Скалла в данный момент волнует не это. Он, как завороженный, смотрит на то, как на хрупких девичьих пальцах пляшут зеленые молнии.

Блять.

Пламя.

И, если он правильно понимает, то ее движения связаны, — он еще раз окидывает взглядом ее фигуру, замечая неестественно согнутую спину, — с ростом крыльев.

Блять. Блять. Блять. Блять. Блять.

Это нехорошо.

Это очень нехорошо.

Весь его план летит насмарку — он просто не сможет устроить этих детей в обычную приемную семью, не с пламенем девочки. Но и бросить этих двоих птенцов он тоже не может.

Скалл ненавидит мафию всем сердцем.

Он выходит вперед, показываясь полностью. Мальчик — Кристиан — узнает его и расслабляется, но его сестра все так же напряжена. Она смотрит на него пристальным взглядом, переводит взгляд на соску, и резко спрашивает.

— Кто вы? Что вам от нас надо?

Скалл поднимает бровь. А ребенок то знает о мафии не понаслышке, раз подметила соску. Он не может решить, хорошо это или плохо.

Он кланяется, как кланялся на выступлениях — в детском теле это движение выглядит довольно нелепо, если честно, и представляется.

— Я Великий Скалл-сама, каскадер, которого ненавидит сама смерть! — говорит он пафосно, — И Великий Скалл-сама решил, что вы ему нравитесь, поэтому он хочет забрать вас себе!

Дети от такого заявления дергаются. Кристиан и Ринче — небо, что за странное имя? — недоуменно переглядываются.

— Что? — осторожно спрашивает Ринче.

Скалл послушно повторяет.

— Почему?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Мне стало вас жалко. Да и потом, Великого Скалла-саму замучает совесть, если он бросит птенцов без какого-либо обучения. Так что собирайтесь, дети, мы уходим!

Ринче замирает, оглядывается, но единственных выход из переулка перекрыт Скаллом, так что она лишь тяжело вздыхает и спрашивает:

— Выбора, я так понимаю, у нас нет?

Небо, в каком безумном мире они живут, если люди опасаются двухлетки?

Скалл снова пожимает плечами.

— На самом деле, есть, — они смотрят на него совсем уж недоумевающе, — Скалл-сама не собирается хватать вас силой или типа того. Но… — он машет рукой в воздухе, пытаясь передать их бедственное положение, — без должного обучения и лечения, вы скорее всего, умрете, а я совсем не хочу этого. Кристиан, Ринче — выбор за вами.

Он разворачивается и демонстративно начинает уходить, позволяя детям самим принять решение. Ринче с Кристианом обмениваются взглядами, потом они подбирают свои вещи и идут за ним.

Скалл понимает, как странно они выглядят — разукрашенный малыш в фиолетовой коже и с пирсингом, и мальчик с девочкой чуть постарше, одетые в какие-то тряпки.

— Я Беатриче. — говорит девочка и снова начинает кашлять. Кровью. Замечательно, проблем у него даже больше, чем он думал.

— Нам чертовски срочно нужен врач. — говорит Скалл мрачно.

Проблема в том, что им нужен мафиозный врач, а его связи слишком незначительны. Так что он тащит их к единственным людям, которых он знает, кроме аркобалено. К этим придуркам из Каркассы.

Просто замечательно.

Скалл притаскивает детей к Рыжику, злобно гавкая на всех, кто пытается лезть с вопросами. Это не их дело. Они смеют оспорить его желания?

Мафиози не смели. Они до сих пор боятся его до усрачки, и выполняют все его приказы, хотя он все еще отказывается быть их боссом. Он что, придурок, брать на себя возню с документами?

Хотя в бумажках рыться ему все равно приходиться — сначала найти врача, потом вещи для детей, выбрать самых адекватных из Каркассы для нянек, найти деньги — Скалл без всякого сожаления продает свои машины на аукционе, чтобы купить дом. Потом Алекс приводит еще одного ребенка. И еще. Скалл не может отказать им тоже. Он суетится, спешит сразу в три места одновременно, участвует в договорах, не спит ночами, и втягивается, втягивается все сильнее в семью, создает связи и совершенно не следит за временем.

У него теперь есть птенцы и он обязан их защищать.

Для него становиться полным шоком, что он пребывает в Италии уже два года, полгода из которых он официально «Глава боевых сил Каркассы». Кто вообще придумал это тупое название?

Еще большим шоком для него является тот факт, что он даже этого не замечает.

Чуток подросшая Ринче жалуется ему на проблемы с крыльями. Они сидят все вместе, пока мелкие копошатся вокруг него, пытаясь расчесать его фиолетовые волосы и соревнуясь в количестве заколок, которые могут удержаться на его волосах. Это больно, но Скалл старается не дёргаться, чтобы не разрушить работу детей.

— Так что у тебя случилось? — спрашивает он, пытаясь не плакать от того, что его голову тянут в пять разных сторон.

— Я не понимаю, как летать, — говорит Ринче грустно, — Я. Просто. Не. Понимаю. Как они это делают?

Скалл выпутывается из толпы детей, идет к старшей девочке и запрыгивает к ней на колени. Она обнимает его, как плюшевую игрушку.

— И никто объяснить не может? — спрашивает он наконец.

Ринче мотает головой.

— Они и сами не знают, просто летают и все, — говорит она с раздражением, — ну то есть, Рыжик, наверное, знает, но ты можешь представить, как она что-то объясняет?

Скалл не может, как не старается — Рыжик абсолютно беспомощна с детьми.

Это плохо — крылатые должны летать, их зовет небо. Со временем Скалл узнает, что без полетов они впадают в депрессию — он помнит, как Рыжик тосковала, когда ее подстрелили. Он помнит, как грустил сам, даже не зная причины. И он видит, как Ринче становится все печальнее и печальнее, когда смотрит на широкие, манящие небеса.

Скалл вздыхает и говорит наконец:

— Великий Скалл-сама что-нибудь придумает.

Думать у него получается плохо, так что он просто идет к человеку, который учил летать его самого.

Скалл идет к Лар.

Он находит её в ЦЕДЕФ, похороненную в горе разных бумаг и невольно чувствует некоторое родство — на его столе примерно столько же различных бесполезных документиков, в которых он должен разобраться три дня назад. Он ВСЕГДА должен разобраться с ними три дня назад.

Скалл вежливо стучит по косяку двери, не желая вторгаться на чужую территорию. Ну, еще сильнее.

Лар вздрагивает, отрывает свой взгляд от каких-то отчетов, и поднимает глаза на него. Скалл неловко машет ей рукой. Она моргает, оглядывается, еще раз смотрит на него и наконец сползает с табуретки.

— Откуда ты здесь?

Скалл пожимает плечами.

— Сказал, что Великий Скалл-сама пришел к тебе, и меня пустили?

Лар все еще продолжает смотреть на него, потом бормочет себе под нос что-то, что звучит как «не мафия, а проходной двор какой-то». Скалл тактично игнорирует это — его кабинет иногда превращется в отделение детского сада, особенно когда мелкие не могут поделить какую-то игрушку. Или когда члены Каркассы пытаются объяснить, откуда взялся несанкционированный труп, спихивая вину один на другого. Цирк, а не страшная мафия — а он, вообще-то, был в настоящем цирке!

Лар легким ударом крыльев вытряхивает Скалла из его собственных мыслей и из ее личного кабинета.

— Так, — она делает недовольную паузу, — зачем ты пришел?

Скалл дергается и пытается вспомнить, а, зачем, он, собственно, здесь.

— Семпай, Великий Скалл-сама… — он начинает говорить и тут же сбивается, когда видит недовольное выражение лица солдатки, — мне нужна твоя помощь. Пожалуйста.

Лар приподнимает бровь.

— Тебе надо кого-то убить? Это не ко мне, проси у других, у того же Ре…

— Нет! — Скалл прерывает начало ее разглагольствований, — нет, Скалл-сама с эти и сам прекрасно справляется! — он волнуется и сбивается на третье лицо, хотя знает, что Лар бесит такая манера речи.

— Ты кого-то убил и тебе надо скрыть труп? — солдатка звучит чуть более заинтересовано. Скалл мотает головой, потом набирает воздуха и выпаливает на одном дыхании:

— Помогимненаучитьптенцовлетать!

Лар пялится на него с недоумением.

— Что. — говорит она плоско.

Скалл сжимает руки в кулаки, смущенный и раздраженный тем, что ему приходится повторять.

— Помоги. Великому. Скаллу. Саме. Научить. Его. Птенцов. Летать. — произносит он четко и ясно, чтобы ему не пришлось говорить это еще раз.

Лар продолжает тупо смотреть на него.

— У тебя… Есть птенцы?

Да блять. Семпай что, издевается?

Он кивает.

— В смысле, — Лар крутит рукой в воздухе, — дети? Человеческие?

Она точно издевается.

— Ты мне не поможешь, я понял. — Скалл раздраженно рычит, разворачивается и идет к выходу.

Лар догоняет его, преграждает дорогу крылом.

— Стоять, гражданский! — она командует, — Я иду с тобой. Только боссу сообщу сначала.

Скалл согласно кивает — иногда он забывает о том, что для других «босс» не является простым словом, и им не позволяется делать все, что они хотят. Он рад, что смог найти себе семью, которая не пытается ему возражать.

Лар, видимо, тоже смогла найти таких. Босс сначала пытается не пустить Лар, но она аппелирует к "обещанным двум выходным в неделю", "рабочим часам с девяти до шести", и "премией, которую ей обещают уже который месяц", и ей тут же позволяют делать все, что она только пожелает. Скалл даже не успевает заволноваться.

Они едут в дом, который Скалл купил для детей, и который с легкой руки стал называться «Гнездом осьминога». Скалл уверен в том, что осьминоги не гнездятся, но название прицепилось намертво, и он даже уже не пытается спорить.

К их приезду дети кучкой вываливаются из «Гнезда» и Скалл знакомит их с семпаем, а после наблюдает, как те осторожно оценивают друг друга. Это выглядит довольно забавно — Лар похожа на взъерошенного воробья, которого окружила стайка птиц побольше.

Он откашливается, скрывая улыбку и торжественно говорит.

— Ринче, это твоя будущая наставница! — Ринче и Лар одаривают друг друга на удивление похожими скептическими взглядами и Скалл сразу понимает, что они поладят.

Дальше жизнь удивительно плавно вливается в привычную колею, Лар так легко и быстро вписывается в повседневную рутину, что кажется, она была тут всегда — раз в две недели, словно по таймеру, она приходит к ним, и остается на целый день, дрессируя его птенцов, после чего они идут в кафе, где Скалл угощает ее пирожными в качестве благодарности. Первые разы довольно неловкие, но потом Лар внезапно жалуется на то, какие номера откололи ее подчиненные, Скалл вспоминает парочку историй из своей жизни, они обмениваются новостями и как-то незаметно, но прочно врастают в жизнь друг друга. Настолько, что их даже принимают за парочку.

Это, если честно, очень смущает.

Просто однажды они возвращались в приют — Лар пересказывала ему последние новости, он с интересом слушал и иногда вставлял комментарии со своим «очень ценным мнением».

Кристиан в какой-то прерывает их обсуждение «Бедного ребенка, которого Реборн загреб себе в ученики, помянем малыша Кавалонне». Он выбегает, делает пару кругов — его новоприобретенные крылья возбужденно подрагивают, — и начинает задавать им вопросы голосом человека, для которого наглость даже не второе, а первое счастье.

— Так, Скалл-нии-чан и Лар-сан все же встречаются? — Скалл сначала даже не понимает суть вопроса, потому что зависает на японских суффиксах, которые очень нелепо звучат в итальянской речи. Дети явно смотрят слишком много аниме.

— Нет! — восклицает Лар, и он переводит взгляд на нее, — Ни в коем разе! — она почти кричит. Скалл удивленно моргает, и тут она вспоминает, что вообще-то не одна, — Скалл, прости, не то что бы я хотела сказать, что ты плохой или…

Скалл поднимает руку, останавливая ее сбивчивые попытки оправдаться.

— Семпай, Великий Скалл-сама не в обиде, — говорит он совершенно расслаблено, и обращается к Кристиану, — я не могу встречаться с Лар как минимум, потому что я гей, понятно, мелкий?

Кристиан мотает головой.

— Неа, — говорит он и с детской непосредственностью уточняет, — а кто такой гей?

— Это значит, что я хочу встречаться только с парнями, ясно?

Мальчик удивленно таращится на него.

— О! А что, так можно было?

Скалл кивает.

Крис хмурит брови и со всей серьезностью и строгостью говорит.

— Тогда этот парень должен быть таким же крутым, как Лар-сан, понятно? — Скалл так же серьезно отвечает согласием, и только когда мальчик убегает обратно, перестает сдерживать хихиканье.

Лар смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— Что? — спрашивает он, наконец отсмеявшись, — у Скалла-самы что-то на лице?

— Я не знала, что ты гей. — Говорит солдатка наконец.

— А, ну да. — Скалл пожимает плечами, — Я как бы особо не афиширую это. Менеджер запрещал, говорил, что если узнают, то резко посещаемость упадет, да и скандалы нам не нужны были. Но да, я гей. Какие-то проблемы?

Лар моргает и отводит взгляд.

— Нет, — говорит она тихо, — никаких проблем. Просто… Неожиданно?

У Лар, действительно, не оказывается никаких проблем с принятием этого — видимо, чтобы доказать это, она подкидывает Скаллу информацию о том, где можно купить старый, потрепанный, но еще работающий дирижабль за смехотворно низкую цену. Скалл просто не может пройти мимо. Он может сколь угодно говорить всем, что это важная покупка, с нее легче учить детей летать, но правда в том, что он просто захотел себе огромный, мать его, летающий корабль. Да кто бы отказался от такого?

Так что теперь Каркасса владеет дирижаблем. На его полотнище быстренько рисуют Оодако, который появляется не так давно, но уже является гордым символом семьи. Скалл уже и не может вспомнить, чья это была идея, но он так же помнит девиз, который неожиданно выдала Рыжик — «У осьминога восемь ног, чтобы давать больше объятий».

Страшная мафиозная организация.

Чтобы отпраздновать такое событие, они совершают самый идиотский поступок из всех, которые могут только выдумать по пьяни — нападают на Остров Мафии. Скалл очень забавляется, наблюдая за тем, как мафиози, словно испуганные воробьи, кидаются туда-сюда, не в силах понять, что это было. Это явно стоит и части пострадавших кораблей, и слухов о том, что Каркасса — полные неудачники и идиоты, и с прилетевшему ему по печени удару Колонелло. Скалл злобно хихикает — он все равно успевает сделать фотографии того, как снайпер метается по острову с абсолютно ошалевшим лицом. Лар будет очень счастлива.

Нападение на остров становится забавной традицией — уже вскоре никто не воспринимает эти нападения всерьез. Никто, кроме ученика Реборна, который забавно визжит, уворачиваясь от пуль. Скалл не совсем понимает, зачем Реборн притащил его сюда в день нападения — оно всегда происходит в один и тот же день, который, по невероятнейшему совпадению, является днем рождения Колонелло, — кроме как покрасоваться на его фоне. Покрасоваться у него выходит отлично — Скалл долго отплевывается от земли и пыли, когда этот придурок пробивает ему шлем. Ну и мудак.

Скалл пытается сделать вид, что его это не трогает. У него получается настолько хорошо, что он даже сам в это верит.

Потом он получает воспоминания из будущего — и его Скалл совсем не желает вспоминать. Он умирает первым — Бьякуран просто сообщает ему, что если он не отдаст соску, то он будет убивать его детей одного за другим. В доказательство этого Скаллу показывают фотографию Кристиана с простреленной головой. Выбора, по сути, у него и нет.

Скалл чувствует себя предателем, отдавая соску, но он слаб, его семпаи сильнее. Он хочет надеяться, что они во всем разберутся. Потом, после воскрешения, он узнает, что они не смогли. Возможно, он ненавидит себя за то, что сдался так легко, но, хей, кому какое дело?

Он месяцы не выпускает своих птенцов из виду — они все спят на большом диване, в гнезде, сооруженным из кучи пледов, одеял и разноцветных подушек. Скалл цепляется за детей, боясь, что они могут исчезнуть, раствориться в воздухе. Иногда к ним присоединяются уже выросшие Крис и Ринче. Пару раз даже подключается Лар.

Он проводит дни в каком-то странном оцепенении, почти не отлучаясь из приюта. Именно там ему снится сон Кавахиры. Проклятие возможно снять.

Но он не может сражаться сам — за него должны сражаться представители. Скалл не хочет, чтобы его дети умирали за него. Не снова. Он просто откажется от сражений.

Но в Японии он находит Энму — забитого, неуверенного в себе птенца с прекрасными крыльями буревестника, и он просто не может ему отказать. Возможно, в нем говорит чувство солидарности морских птиц, но ему совесть не позволяет бросить ребёнка одного. Так что он получает своего официального представителя.

И на пятьдесят три секунды он даже возвращает крылья.

Скалл не собирается побеждать — ему хорошо и так. Но ночью, крутя часы на запястье, он думает о том, будут ли они, сломанные, работать после конца сражений.

Две минуты семь секунд.

Как высоко он сможет он взлететь за это время?

Он мысленно подсчитывает. Даже при самом медленном полете выходит немалое расстояние.

Две минуты семь секунд полета. Как быстро он рухнет?

Скаллу интересно, хватит ли этой высоты, что бы его регенерация его не спасла. Он думает, что да — со временем она становится все хуже и хуже, его пламя все медленнее залечивает раны.

Смерть от падения была бы не худшим исходом.

Но даже выбрать собственную смерть ему не дают — Бермуда пробивает ему голову. При этом, конечно, сначала покалечив Шимон. Да что, блять, не так с людьми? Почему они все лезут к его детям?

Он просыпается на больничной койке, злой, в бинтах, с раскалывающейся в прямом и переносном смысле головой и решительно собирается свалить обратно к детям и никогда больше не приходить, как вдруг случается чудо.

Проклятие снимают.

Просто. Просто маленький пушистый мальчик с большими глазами и встрепанными воробьиными крыльями дает Бермуде по лицу, и они больше не прокляты. Этот факт поражает Скалла до глубины души. Он до сих пор не может поверить в то, что его пламя больше не истощается, становясь слабее с каждым годом, что он вновь может двигаться без тяжести — метафорической, но такой реальной, — соски на его шее.

Возможно, Реборн не зря красовался.

Да, он все еще малыш, но эта проблема решается на удивление просто — Верде, под настойчивыми указаниями Лар, которая не собирается выходить замуж за младенца, создает сыворотку.

Ночь ужасных мучений, когда он чувствует, как его кости буквально вытягивают во все стороны, однозначно стоит возвращения его прежнего роста, и, что самое главное, крыльев.

Его крылья вернулись.

Все такие же большие, гладкие, но на этот раз гораздо более белые, и гораздо, гораздо более желанные.

Скалл действительно счастлив, что теперь он может летать со своими детьми.

***

При подлете его встречают Лар с Колонелло — они крутятся вокруг него, жестами указывая направления посадки. Скалл кивает, потом понимает, что делает все неправильно, сигналит «Принято». Они снижаются, Скалл выставляет ноги, пытаясь аккуратно приземлится, но не удерживается, неловко подпрыгивает и в итоге чуть не падает. Лар приземляется рядом и хватает за шкирку, возвращая его в вертикальное положение.

— Чего ты так долго? — спрашивает Лар, пока он пытается отряхнуться от пыли.

Скалл таращится на нее.

— Великий Скалл-сама опоздал на свадьбу?

Лар отрицательно мотает головой.

— Нет, ты что, она только завтра. Но мы все равно ждали тебя гораздо раньше.

— А, — говорит Скалл, стараясь придать его волосам более приличный вид, — Великий Скалл-сама, кажется, случайно задремал в полете, вот и промазал по нужным координатам. Надо запомнить, что вид волн очень, — он зевает, прикрывая рот рукой, — расслабляющий. В следующий раз, видимо, придется брать с собой кофейные конфетки или что-то типа того.

— Шестерка, ты… — Колонелло тут же получает от невесты локтем в бок, и послушно исправляется, — Скалл, ты что, сюда сам летел, кора?

Скалл кивает.

— Зачем? — удивленно спрашивает солдат.

Скалл пожимает плечами.

— Потому что захотел? — он расправляет, а потом наконец складывает крылья, которые успели нехило так устать за время полета, — Не знаю, просто стало интересно, смогу ли я. И Великий Скалл-сама смог! — он вскидывает к небу кулак, — Потому что он потрясающий, ясно? Я великолепен! — Скалл собирается начать танцевать, но понимает, что ему сейчас слишком лень даже ходить, так что ограничивается странными движениями руками, — И вообще это была всего лишь проверка! Великий Скалл-сама понял, на что он способен, и теперь в планах у него кругосветное путешествие! На крыльях!

Скалл не уверен, что он сможет совершить его в этот год. Или в следующий. Или вообще — это требует ужасно много планов, схем маршрутов, расчета провизии — но ему нравятся безумные, практически недостижимые, самоубийственные планы. Является ли это каким-то проявлением его облачного характера, или он просто придурок, он не знает и сам, но облететь земной шар на собственных крыльях звучит как нечто очень интересное. И смутно знакомое. Разве он не думал об этом еще давно, до проклятия и всего этого безумия? Является ли это отзвуком былых времен?

Почему-то это звучит так, словно у него начинается кризис среднего возраста. Вообще-то ему уже пятьдесят с хвостиком, и этот самый кризис должен был уже пройти, но вот накатывает ведь иногда.

Пока он предается размышлениям, Лар куда-то сваливает, и он остается с Колонелло наедине.

Скалл вздыхает, разминает шею. Время начинать представление.

Он медленно выпускает свое пламя, увеличивая давление, обозначая себя в пространстве. Он, в конце-концов, сильнейшее облако, и может быть жутким и опасным. А сейчас он собирается говорить именно как Облако, обозначая позицию насчет одного из своих.

Колонелло дергается, напрягается, смещается в более защитную позицию.

— Шестерка, какого чер… — теперь его перебивает Скалл. Ах, бедный семпай, никак ему не дадут договорить.

— Ты знаешь, что бывает, когда птицы, не созданные для долгих перелетов над океаном, оказываются выкинутыми над водой? — он задирает голову и смотрит на облака, которые лениво плывут по голубому небу. Скалл улыбается и подставляет лицо теплому солнцу, прищуривая глаза от удовольствия, — Великий Скалл-сама пару раз видел таких. Сначала они не понимают, что происходит, пытаются лететь, но ветер, — а там всегда ветер, поверь моему опыту, — кидает их в разные стороны. С течением времени их перья намокают, их крылья тяжелеют от воды, и они опускаются все ниже и ниже, пока, наконец, не падают в воду, и волны утягивают их на дно. За этим очень грустно наблюдать, тебе так не кажется, семпай? — последнее слово он произносит с наслаждением, оно перекатывается на его языке, словно лимонная конфета, отдает приятной кислинкой. Он делает на нем особый акцент, надеясь, что смог донести свою мысль и наконец смотрит на Колонелло, — Лар будет очень грустить.

Колонелло смотрит на него каким-то странным взглядом, будто впервые увидел, и наконец медленно и четко кивает.

— Я понял. — Голос его спокойный, серьезный и собранный. Скалл некоторое время смотрит на него, потом кивает тоже и убирает давление, возвращая свое пламя назад.

— Великий Скалл-сама счастлив, что смог донести свою мысль, — он счастливо щебечет, потом поворачивается и чуть ли не утыкается в грудь Реборна. Откуда он здесь?

Годы идут, а раздражающие привычки Солнца все те же. Скалл вздыхает.

— Чем Великий Скалл-сама может помочь своему семпаю? — он растягивает рот то ли в улыбке, то ли в оскале.

Реборн молчит, потом говорит медленно, задумчиво, словно пытаясь проверить его терпение.

— Я не знал, что ты можешь быть таким угрожающим, Лакей.

Скалл смотрит на него скептическим взглядом. Он блять почти-что-глава-мафиозной-семьи уже тридцать лет, конечно он может быть угрожающим! Просто он действительно не любит такое поведение. Быть веселом придурком гораздо легче.

Скалл решает им быть и в этот раз.

— Великий Скалл-сама страшный и потрясающий, раз он сумел напугать даже Реборна-семпая! — заявляет он своим самым раздражающим голосом, и, пока Реборн тянется за своим пистолетом, судорожно драпает от них, а после вообще взлетает, надеясь, что за убийца за ним не погонится.

Он и не гонится.

Это странно. Скалл от изумления даже делает над ними что-то вроде круга почета, наблюдая, но тут мимо него пролетает пуля и он решает не искушать судьбу, так что забивает на все и направляется к отелю. Он очень устал за четырнадцать часов полета и собирается как следует выспаться.

Свадьба проходит весело, шумно и с тем градусом сумасшествия, который ожидается от сильнейших людей мафии. Кто-то в кого-то стреляет, кто-то кому-то бьет морду, кто-то кричит, на заднем плане постоянно что-то взрывается, и посреди всего этого хаоса гордо стоят жених с невестой. Скалл вручает им свои подарки, обнимает и расцеловывает Лар в обе щеки, стараясь не помять её и свой костюмы, а после, с чувством выполненного долга, погружается в общее безумие. Он кидает специально взятую с собой соду в фонтан с шампанским — почему здесь вообще есть такое, — и злобно хихикает, когда наряды ближайших людей оказываются омыты взбесившимся алкоголем. На него грядет возмездие в лице расстроенных гостей, и он бегает от них по всему острову, пока не врезается в Реборна, проливая на него бокал с колой, который он ухитряется свиснуть с общего стола. 

Реборн молча изучает пятно на своей идеально выглаженной желтой рубашке, потом переводит взгляд на Скалла, который застывает, как олень в свете фар, и тянется за пистолетом. Скалл издает совершенно не мужественный писк, распахивает крылья и взлетает, желая поскорее удрать на случай, если Реборн решит начать погоню. Но он не начинает. Снова. Мимо Скалла пролетает пара пуль, от которых он уворачивается, но на этом все.

Это очень странно — Солнце не из тех людей, которые позволяют так легко спустить все на тормозах, а Скалл уже второй день успешно избегает возмездия. Может, киллер планирует какую-то особо изощренную месть? Он должен быть начеку.

Скалл наблюдает за ним всю свадьбу, чтобы не пропустить подлянку, и внезапно замечает.

Реборн не летает. Вообще. Совсем.

Он не отрывается от земли. Когда все кувыркаются в воздухе, он исчезает из видимости, когда его ученик с хранителями устраивают массовые воздушные догонялки-прятки-вышибалы, он наблюдает за ними, задрав голову и прищурив глаза, когда все провожают жениха и невесту в их совместный полет, он стоит в углу черной тенью, одним своим видом угрожая пристрелить того, кто попробует их полет прервать.

Но сам не летает.

Скалл пытается придумать себе объяснение и успокоится, но у него выходит. Единственное, что приходит ему в голову — у Реборна ранены крылья, но нет. Его крылья все такие идеальные, чистые, прекрасные, перышко к перышку. Да и потом, разве сильнейшее Солнце не способно справится с травмой? Он не может придумать ничего, что могло бы привести к таким результатам.

Скалл продолжает наблюдать Реборном, стараясь найти какие-то странности. Но странностей нет — это все тот же насмешливый, ехидный, ублюдочный, компетентный убийца, которым он был всегда. Только он не летает.

Облако продолжает следить за ним даже после свадьбы, специально натыкаясь на него в разных местах. Сначала он старается Реборна раздражать, чтобы тот бросился за ним в погоню — это не работает. Реборн не прочь погонять его по земле, но стоит Скаллу взлететь, как он тут же отстает от него — максимум, что получает Скалл, это раздраженные попытки его подстрелить. Так что он перестает это делать, и пытается просто узнать, что случилось, сначала окольными разговорами, а потом сдаваясь и задавая вопросы в лоб.

Случается то, что он никак не ожидал. Реборн начинает убегать от него. Это странно, и, почему-то, довольно забавно. Сильнейший убийца просто шарахается и прячется, когда слышит его голос!

Но так он точно от него ничего не добьется. Так что Скалл планирует и приводит в исполнение важнейшей и опаснейшей операции в своей жизни. Если он не справится, его пристрелят.

Он заманивает Реборна на открытое пространство.

А потом кидается на него, хватает на руки и судорожно машет крыльями, отрываясь от земли. Реборн кричит, что бы он поставил его на землю, но Скалл не слушает, и, привыкнув к весу второго тела, поднимается в небеса — тем более, что Солнце перестает брыкаться, а наоборот, цепляется за него всеми конечностями, и лишь злобно проклинает на трех языках. Скалл не обижается, ему не привыкать.

В такой странной связке они добираются до дирижабля, и Скалл осторожно опускает их на взлетную площадку. Реборн тут же приставляет пистолет ему к голове.

— Ну и какого черта ты творишь, Лакей? — он злобно рычит, его глаза сверкают желтым.

Ага да. Скаллу пизда.

Облако передергивает плечами, осторожно отодвигает голову от пистолета.

— Семпай, — говорит он осторожно, — если начнешь стрелять, то попадешь в шар и мы ебнемся. Будет больно.

Реборн рычит сильнее, но все же прячет пистолет под пиджаком. Попался.

— Так все же, чего ты хочешь? — говорит он с еще большим раздражением, и даже ненавистью. Скалл может его понять — он бы тоже злился, если бы его попытались загнать в ловушку. Так что он не обижен.

Ему просто грустно.

Скалл смотрит на него.

— Великий Скалл-сама хочет узнать все то же. — он пожимает плечами, — Почему семпай не летает?

Реборн цыкает и собирается пройти к двери в дирижабль.

Скалл флегматично наблюдает за ним.

— Не выйдет, — говорит он спокойно, — она закрыта изнутри. Семпай, просто скажи мне, и я отстану, честно. Пожалуйста.

Убийца бросает на него раздраженный взгляд, но Скалл скрещивает руки на груди, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, что его не переубедить.

— Зачем тебе это? — спрашивает Реборн вместо ответа.

— Великий Скалл-сама волнуется, — Скалл пожимает плечами, — то есть я помню, что ты летал. Ты любил это делать, а сейчас нет, и Великий Скалл-сама не понимает, что происходит, потому что вроде как все в порядке, и ты вроде как в порядке, но ты просто не летаешь, и я…

Реборн прерывает его неловкие попытки объяснится.

— Я не помню, как летать, ясно? — рявкает Реборн, — Все, вопросы кончились?

Скалл замирает.

Что.

— Что? — спрашивает он с искренним, печальным недоумением, — Я… Великий Скалл-сама не понимает?

Убийца бросает на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Как ты можешь забыть? У семпая склероз? — Скалл замирает, понимая, что сказал, и тут же на пытается объясниться. Он мнется, зависает, пытаясь сформулировать свои мысли, — Это же как езда на байке — один раз научившись, ты сможешь ездить всегда, даже после огромных перерывов. Ну, — он поправляется, — конечно, не совсем сразу, разумеется, надо будет восстановить навыки, типа вряд ли ты сможешь сразу делать трюки или даже сразу поехать ровно, но в принципе…

Реборн прерывает его неловкие байкерские метафоры.

— Я не помню ничего до проклятия. — говорит он, поджав губы.

Скалл пялится на него.

— Всмысле.

Скаллу внезапно хочется начать то ли плакать, то ли скулить, потому что он совершенно ничего не понимает. А еще он чувствует, как у него начинает болеть голова. Реборн пожимает плечами, скрывает свой взгляд за шляпой.

— Я стер себе память, — сообщает он с деланным безразличием, — новое начало, перерождение. Не хотелось отвлекаться на прошлое.

Скалл моргает. Потом пытается осознать, что сказал Реборн, моргает еще раз. Как минимум, теперь он понимает контекст его имени?

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, зачем же Реборн это сделал, но натыкается на предупреждающий взгляд убийцы.

На самом деле, он знает ответ на этот вопрос. Скалл внезапно вспоминает, как Ребо… Ренато вел себя первые дни. Перед его глазами всплывает маленькая, шатающаяся фигура, злобная, агрессивная, и до того потерянная, что хотелось пристрелить его только из жалости. Они все потеряли свои привычные жизни, но их Солнце потерял ее всю.

Так что вместо этого он спрашивает.

— Эм... А как ты тогда нас запомнил? — вопрос звучит очень нелепо и жалко, но киллер почему-то отвечает.

— Я не идиот, лакей, — он огрызается, — я на листочке записал.

Они стоят в молчании. Скалл смотрит на Реборна, не зная, что еще сказать, Реборн тоже молчит, не собираясь нарушать тишину первым. Это очень, очень неловко.

Убейте его кто-нибудь, а?

Скалл мучительно пытается придумать, что еще он может сказать. Ну зачем он вообще полез не в свое дело? Ну не летает семпай и не летает, ему то что? Он что думал, что если узнает причину, то сможет как-то помочь?

Погодите.

У Скалла в голове что-то щелкает, причем так резко, словно там правда установлен переключатель. Он подлетает к Реборну, который только открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, хватает его за руки и восторженно говорит.

— Семпай, давай Великий Скалл-сама научит тебя летать!

Реборн замирает. Скалл тем временем продолжает весело чирикать, гордясь своей задумкой.

— Да ладно тебе, будет весело! Не волнуйся, я знаю, как обращаться с птенцами! Если ты упадешь, Великий Скалл-сама тебя поймает!

Реборн дергается, пытаясь вырвать свои руки из его захвата. Скалл послушно отпускает.

— Прикинь, тогда получается, что я буду твоим семпаем! — радостно восклицает Скалл, хвастаясь тем, как он все придумал. Разве это не круто?

Видимо, нет.

Скалла прижимают к боковым ограждениям, и он чувствует, как холодное дуло пистолета прижимается к его виску.

— Заткнись, — шипит Реборн, в его черных глазах вспыхивают желтые вспышки ярости и ненависти, — еще раз откроешь рот, я вышибу тебе мозги, понял?

Скалл осторожно кивает, и убийца отходит, давая ему свободу. Облако обиженно скулит, шевеля крыльями, которые только что вжали в металлический бортик. Он уверен, что на них даже остался след.

— Мог бы просто сказать нет, я бы отстал, — говорит Скалл, нахохлившись от обиды, — зачем сразу пистолет доставать, а?

Реборн бросает на него взгляд из-под шляпы и вежливо говорит.

— Отвали, — Скалл хохлится еще сильнее. Он знает, что в таком виде он похож на чайку, которую пытался сожрать кот, но она вырвалась ценой части перьев, но он ничего не может с собой поделать — ему очень обидно. Он ведь от чистого сердца предложил!

Солнце замечает его показательные страдания и хмурится.

— Я вообще не понимаю, почему тебя вдруг взволновало мое состояние, — говорит он издевательским тоном, — что, повыпендриваться решил?

Скалл замирает. А действительно, почему его это так волнует?

Он пожимает плечами и отвечает, отводя взгляд.

— Великий Скалл-сама не знает, — он делает паузу, облизывает губы, — просто ты не летаешь. Для меня это ощущается… Неправильно?

Скалл подцепляет языком пирсинг, кусает его и тут же выплевывает. Это очень глупая привычка, от которой он уже долгое время пытается избавиться, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Почему? — спрашивает Реборн еще раз.

Скалл наконец формулирует свои мысли.

— Потому что ты тот, кто научил меня летать. — Отвечает он наконец.

Реборн замирает и смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— Ты тот, кто показал мне, — слова почему-то льются из его рта, Скалл даже не успевает толком обдумать, что именно он говорит, — как потрясающе, когда ты можешь чувствовать ветер! Если призадуматься, тогда я впервые почувствовал себя таким свободным. Я… Я действительно восхищался тобой?

Он вздыхает.

— Я помню, как ты был счастлив, когда мы летали. Так что, хэй, я просто хочу снова увидеть тебя таким счастливым? Или может, я опять хочу полетать с тобой? — он снова пожимает плечами и ежится от пронзительного порыва ветра. Сейчас, почему-то, даже плотный комбинезон не спасает его от внезапного холода, — Великий Скалл-сама действительно не знает.

Он обхватывает себя руками, стараясь не смотреть на Реборна.

— Прости, Великий Скалл-сама действительно лезет не в свое дело, — он медленно идет к двери, чтобы дать команду на спуск, — Я больше не буду тебя беспокоить.

Скалл уже поднимает руку, собираясь постучать специальный код — да, он действительно серьезно подготовился, — как вдруг Реборн окликает его.

— Скалл! — Облако оборачивается, и видит, как Реборн стоит на краю трапа, спиной к пустоте — его перья ерошит ветер.

— Ты сказал, что, если я упаду, ты поймаешь меня? — Солнце усмехается, глядя ему в глаза, и расставляет руки — Так лови!

И он делает шаг назад, начиная свое падение в пропасть.

Скалл замирает на мгновение, не веря в то, что произошло, и тут же несется к краю, заглядывает вниз. Реборн падает спиной вперед, его крылья болтаются ненужными культяпками — он даже не пытается как-то затормозить свое падение. Скалл видит это словно в замедленной съемке.

Скаллу кажется, что Реборн улыбается.

Облако расправляет крылья, совершает взмах и отталкивается от платформы, почти отвесно ныряя вниз. Его крылья плотно прижаты к телу, чтобы не создавать лишнее сопротивление, он пламенем увеличивает свою скорость — лишь бы догнать, лишь бы успеть, — воздух бьет ему в лицо, заставляя глаза слезиться.

Скалл тянется к Солнцу, пытаясь схватить. Сначала он промахивается, пальцы цепляют лишь край черного пиджака, но тут Реборн протягивает ему руку. Облако цепляется за нее со всей силы, и подтягивает убийцу к себе, расправляет крылья во всю ширь, прерывая их неконтролируемое падение.

Скалл снижается по большой широкой дуге, стараясь выйти из отвесного пике, сжимая зубы от боли. Он чувствует себя так, словно его лягнула в грудь лошадь. Воздух внезапно становится твердым, ломая и выкручивая его крылья, пока он старается снизить скорость, чтобы их не размазало о землю. Это очень больно — от перепада давления у него начинает звенеть в ушах, он почти может назвать количество лопнувших капилляров в носу.

Приземляются они неловко, неумело, Облако заносит, и он некоторое время «козлит», стараясь устоять на ногах, но они, словно чужие, подкашиваются, и два человека кубарем катятся по земле под неумолимой силой инерции.

Гравитация, какая ж ты безжалостная тварь.

Скалл медленно поднимается, опираясь на руки — он не думает, что ноги сейчас могут выдержать вес его тела, — и кашляет, пытаясь выплюнуть пыль и грязь, которую он набрал в рот от такого аварийного приземления. 

Адреналин медленно спадает, его начинает колотить, и у него, кажется, болит весь организм сразу. Он аккуратно и медленно садится, морщится, когда по привычке пытается обнять крыльями — он явно потянул парочку связок, — и оставляет их в том же положении мокрых мятых тряпок, которые они приняли после посадки.

Рядом с ним Реборн садится на колени, расправляет свои крылья и бросает на них раздраженный взгляд. Черные перья выбиваются из ряда, растрепанные, они напоминают крылья тех ворон, которые зимой ковыряются возле помойки. Солнце поднимает руку, желая хоть как-то их пригладить, и тут же морщится и шипит от боли.

— Ты мне руку из сустава выдернул, придурок, — говорит он обвиняющим тоном, хватаясь за свое плечо и резко вправляя его назад. Это выглядит очень болезненно, и в любой другой ситуации Скалл бы наверняка ему посочувствует бы ему, но сейчас он только злится.

— Я придурок?! — раздраженно кричит он, — Я тебя поймал, блять!

Реборн бросает на него взгляд из-под шляпы, которая каким-то чудом удержалась на его голове.

— Если бы ты меня не поймал, я бы тебя пристрелил. — сообщает он совершенно спокойным тоном.

— КАК ТЫ МЕНЯ ПРИСТРЕЛИЛ, ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ СДОХ! — вопит Скалл еще громче от бессильной ярости.

Реборн морщится, ковыряется пальцем в ухе.

— Ну значит не пристрелил бы, радуйся, — буркает он недовольно и отворачивается.

Гнев Скалла затихает так же быстро, как и разгорается, оставляя за собой лишь выгоревшие угольки эмоций.

— Ну и зачем ты это устроил, а? — спрашивает он пустым тоном.

Реборн пожимает плечами, все еще не глядя на него.

— Я должен был убедиться, что тот, кто будет учить меня летать, достаточно компетентен, чтобы позаботиться о непредвиденных ситуациях. Я предпочитаю только самое лучшее, — говорит он высокомерно.

Скалл издает какой-то неверящий смешок. Он, наверное, должен долго и мучительно злиться, что убийца решает все за него или что он вообще не чувствует раскаяния за свою выходку, но злиться у него уже не получается. Он подтягивает колени к груди, утыкаясь в них лицом.

— Да, только, давай не сейчас, а? — говорит он тихо, — Великий Скалл-сама должен будет прийти в себя после — он машет рукой в воздухе, — этого.

— И сколько я должен буду ждать? — в голосе киллера он может слышать нетерпение.

— Ну, — он тянет, — мне потребуется примерно неделя, чтобы перестать видеть в кошмарах, как ты разбиваешься, потому что я не успел и это моя вина, и… — он обрывает начинающуюся истерику, — так что ориентируйся на эту дату.

Скалл трет лицо, пытаясь избавиться от представшей перед глазами картины сломанной черной фигуры, распластавшейся на земле. Он пытается закрыться от нее крыльями и скулит от боли, потому что он вновь забыл о том, что ему сейчас лучше ими не дергать.

Блять, веселая ночка точно ему обеспечена.

Он слышит шорохи со стороны Солнца, но не смотрит, что именно тот делает, так что руки на его крыльях становятся полной неожиданностью. Скалл собирается дернуться, потом вспоминает, что это чревато последствиями, так что наоборот, замирает, и вроде как даже затаивает дыхание, так что может в полной мере почувствовать чужое — Солнечное — пламя, текущее по его перьям. Боль смывает теплая волна и Облако невольно расслабляется, начинает дышать ровнее.

— Мне кажется, — голос Реборна странно тихий, — или в твоих крыльях раньше были черные перья?

Скалл некоторое время недоумевает, когда это его крылья были двухцветными, а потом вспоминает дни до проклятия.

— О, значит, это ты помнишь, да? — говорит он скептично.

Он может чувствовать движение Реборна у себя за спиной.

— Да вот перед глазами внезапно всплыло, — говорит тот задумчиво, — так что с окрасом?

Скалл вздыхает.

— Альбатросы белеют с возрастом, — его слова звучат приглушенно, — я повзрослел, семпай.

Они молчат.

***

Скалл старается не смеяться. Честно. Но наблюдать за тем, как обычно грациозный киллер судорожно машет своими крыльями в попытке оторваться от земли, очень, очень веселит. Он вспоминает свои первые попытки полета, и внезапно понимает остальных аркобалено, которые хохотали над его провалами. Кто же знал, что все так обернется?

Реборна под силой его взмахов мотыляет туда-сюда, и в конце концов его сбивает с ног. Он садится, пытаясь привести себя в порядок — не поможет, Скалл знает это четко. Его так роняет уже третий раз.

Реборн бросает на него один из своих фирменных презрительных взглядов.

Возможно, он бы сработал лучше, если бы Скалл не видел, как киллер только что пропахал носом землю. А сейчас от его сурового взгляда становиться лишь смешнее. Скалл не выдерживает, начинает хихикать, и тут же извиняется, пытаясь стряхнуть выступившие от смеха слезы.

— Прости, прости, семпай, — он снова сбивается на смешок, — но ты бы себя сейчас видел!

Реборн раздраженно цыкает. 

— Да ладно, семпай, расслабься, — Скалл протягивает ему руку и помогает встать с земли, — Великий Скалл-сама не над тобой смеется, — под скептическим взглядом Реборна он поправляется, — нет, ну и над тобой тоже, но я вспоминаю, как меня косоебило от моих первых попыток полета. Даже жаль, что ты не помнишь, — я выглядел полным идиотом, — он снова начинает хихикать.

Реборн чуть расслабляется, и начинает отряхивать свой пиджак. Скалл, честно, очень сомневается, что это поможет, но если семпаю так проще, то кто он такой, чтобы ему мешать.

— Ты уже справляешься лучше чем я, — Скалл убирает с его плеча прилипшую травинку, — ты уже смог оторваться от земли! В мой первый урок я просто не понимал, куда деть крылья, и в итоге, сломал себе об землю половину маховых. Это было больно. — он передергивается от воспоминаний.

— Все было так плохо? — Реборн удивляется. Скалл кивает.

— Ну, проблема была еще и в том, что — он расправляет крылья на всю длину, демонстрируя их размах, — я все-таки, морская птица, так что не приспособлен для взлета с ровной поверхности.

Реборн замирает, поворачивает голову и удивленно смотрит на него.

— Но я видел, как ты взлетаешь, — говорит он с некоторым недоумением, — у тебя нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы оторваться от земли.

Скалл застенчиво чешет щеку.

— А, ну, понимаешь… Великий Скалл-сама читерит, — он кусает губу, ловит пристальный взгляд Солнца и пытается объяснить, — Ну, морские птицы взлетают с помощью восходящих воздушных потоков, которые исходят от моря. Но у земли, — он топает ногой, — они гораздо слабее. Так что я просто создаю нужные потоки сам! — говорит Скалл гордо. Он вытягивает руку, заставляет пламя вспыхнуть на ладони, и продолжает читать импровизированную лекцию, — ветер создается за счет перемещения воздушных масс из зоны высокого давления в зону с низким давлением. Соответственно, для создания воздушных порывов мне просто нужно увеличить, — он делает акцент на этом слове, — давление в нужном месте!

От его руки внезапно исходит дуновение, которое заставляет волосы на их головах шевелится.

Реборн удивленно приподнимает бровь.

— Это… — говорит он с изумлением, — это очень умно.

Скалл кивает, и тут же уточняет, что бы его не начали считать мудрее, чем он есть.

— Это Энма-кун мне показал, — признается Облако, — Он же буревестник, тоже морская птица. Правда для полета он использует свои гравитационные штуки, Великий Скалл-сама до сих пор не понял, как он это делает. Но вот так я летаю сейчас. А до проклятия мне приходилось каждый раз к морю ездить, что бы я мог нормально взлететь.

Реборн отводит взгляд, поджимает губы.

— Ты не мог летать, потому что условия были не подходящие, — он с раздражением сжимает пальцы в кулак, — А у меня все условия на месте. А я просто не понимаю, — рычит Реборн сквозь зубы, — Я. Не. Понимаю. Что я должен сделать?

Скалл пожимает плечами.

— Я не знаю, как это описать, — его голос звучит растерянно, — это то, что ты должен почувствовать сам? — он расстроенно хмурится от собственной бесполезности, — наверное, все же тебе лучше пойти к Лар-семпаю. Она, все-таки, инструктор. 

Скалл неловко усмехается, вспоминая свои похвальбы о том, как он научит Солнце летать. Он слишком много взял на себя. На что он вообще надеялся?

Реборн смотрит на него с тщательно обозначенным презрением.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты так просто сдашься, — он усмехается, — не думал, что ты такой жалкий.

Скалл обиженно смотрит на него. Значит, он тратит на него свое время, — облако успешно игнорирует тот факт, что он сам предложил уроки полета, — старается, а теперь он жалкий? Ха. Да пусть этот придурок сначала попробует сделать двойное сальто на байке, прежде чем что-то вякать!

Мысль о любимых мотоциклах наводит его на одну интересно идею. Скалл щелкает пальцами и улыбается осторожно поглядывающему на него Реборну.

— У Великого Скалла-самы только что появилась отличная идея, — он счастливо щебечет, и идет по направлению к своему байку, — семпай, иди сюда!

Реборн подходит с еще большей осторожностью.

— Что за идея? — он подозрительно интересуется, и тут же ловит шлем, который кинуло ему Облако.

— Пингуй и надевай! — командует Скалл, включая и настраивая его личный, с гербом Каркассы.

— Что? — Реборн оглядывает шлем с каким-то брезгливым любопытством, словно ожидая, что он сейчас оживет и кинется на него.

Скалл объясняет свою идею.

— Мы сейчас поедем на байке, и ты расправишь крылья, — говорит он радостно, — поверь опыту Великого Скалла-самы, это действительно похоже на полет! Ну, по крайней мере, для меня, — облако немного застенчиво чешет щеку, — я надеюсь, что тебе это поможет почувствовать, как вся эта штука вообще должна ощущаться!

Реборн все еще смотрят на шлем с подозрительностью.

— Я не думаю, что это сработает, — говорит он скептично.

Скалл пожимает плечами.

— Да, но попытка никому не повредит? — он усмехается и бросает на Реборна хитрый взгляд, — Великий Скалл-сама не думал, что ты так просто сдашься.

Реборн насуплено смотрит на него и злобно надевает шлем.

— Давай, заводи мотор, — говорит он раздраженно. Через блютуз связь этот хмурый тон звучит особенно забавно.

Скалл не заводит, сначала он обходит Реборна со всех сторон, объясняя, как киллер должен действовать.

— Смотри, семпай, во-первых, ты висишь расслабленно, как мешок картошки, и ради небес, не пытайся мне помогать на поворотах. Во-вторых, ты расправляешь крылья и ищешь угол, при котором воздух перестанет тебе мешать, ясно?

Реборн раздраженно кивает.

— Я понял, — говорит он под недоверчивым взглядом Скала, — я не идиот, в отличие от некоторых.

Скалл упорно верит, что он имеет ввиду Колонелло.

Он на всякий случай повторяет свои указания еще раз, и наконец садится. Реборн обхватывает его за талию, чтобы не мешать уже его крыльям, и они наконец начинают ехать.

Сначала все идет неплохо, но чем больше становится их скорость, тем сильнее Солнце сдавливает ему живот.

— Семпай, — говорит он успокаивающим тоном, — все хорошо? Ты держишь меня так, что я не могу дышать.

Он чувствует, как Реборн прижимает голову между его лопаток.

— Пока не перестанет мешать? Да меня сдувает! — голос Солнца звучит странно. Если бы Скалл не знал лучше, он бы сказал, что голос Реборна звучит истерически. Но это не может быть правдой — Великий киллер никогда не бывает истеричным.

— Семпай, шевели крыльями! — напоминает он, начиная ехать с постоянной скоростью. Реборн немного расслабляется, разжимает руки, давая ему столь необходимый кислород. Внезапно каскадер чувствует, что ехать стало гораздо легче.

— Ну как, — он улыбается от удовольствия, — как ощущения?

Убийца отвечает не сразу.

— Не думал, что скажу это, но — голос Реборна звучит на удивление расслабленно, — неплохо.

Скалл улыбается еще шире и тут замечает, что мост, к которому они подъезжали, ремонтируется. И самое главное — он видит очень привлекательную насыпь песка. Скалл чувствует, как его улыбка превращается в ухмылку.

— Семпай, — говорит он серьезно, — ты мне доверяешь?

Скалл чувствует, как Реборн замирает на мгновение.

Но убийца все же говорит.

— Да.

— Тогда, — Облако практически мурлыкает, — не вздумай складывать крылья, ясно?

Он расправляет свои крылья тоже, сгибая их под нужным углом и вжимает газ до упора.

— Скалл, что ты задумал?! — его практически оглушает голос Реборна, — СКАЛЛ, КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?!

Они разгоняются, выезжают на насыпь, Скалл крутит руль влево, съезжая с моста, и они летят в пропасть. Облако чувствует, как его крылья напрягаются под тяжестью двух человеческих тел и мотоцикла, но он все равно ржет как конченный придурок, потому что они не падают, а аккуратно планируют вниз. Он знал, что это сработает!

Крики Реборна только добавляют веселья — Скалл должен отдать ему уважение, потому что не смотря на нервное «Дева Мария, я так и знал, что ты хочешь меня убить, я должен был тебя пристрелить еще тогда», крылья Солнце так и не сложил.

Облако не знает, что бы он делал, если бы убийца начал дергаться и паниковать — их бы, наверное, уронило бы об землю со всей дури. Но все проходит как по маслу, и лишь когда колеса байка соединяются с дорогой, их немного подбрасывает. Они даже не упали.

Скалл делает круг почета и наконец заглушает мотор. Реборн еще некоторое время сидит, вжавшись в него, потом дергается, отцепляется, и, шатаясь, слезает с мотоцикла.

Скалл наблюдает за тем, как киллер отходит подальше и яростно пытается снять шлем.

— Ну, как впечатления? — интересуется он, стягивая свой и пытаясь поправить прилипшие к лицу волосы.

Реборн некоторое время смотрит на него, потом начинает рычать.

— Впечатления? — цедит он сквозь зубы, — Мы могли разбиться из-за твоей дурости, а ты спрашиваешь меня о впечатлениях?

Скалл пожимает плечами.

— Но ведь не разбились, семпай? — он улыбается, — Великий Скалл-сама, вообще-то, довольно опытный каскадер, не стоит так волноваться.

— Придурок ты опытный, а не каскадер, — Реборн бурчит.

— Ой, да ладно, семпай, если бы мы разбились, Великий Скалл-сама разрешил бы тебе себя пристрелить!

Реборн закатывает глаза.

—Удачное разрешение. Как бы я тебя пристрелил, если бы меня размазало по трассе, а?

Скалл улыбается еще шире.

— Тогда бы не пристрелил! — говорит он счастливо, потому что он мелочный мстительный ублюдок.

Реборн тянется за пистолетом, и Скалл уже опасается, что его и правда пристрелят, но Солнце лишь резко выдыхает, успокаиваясь, разворачивается к нему спиной и начинает идти вдоль дороги по направлению к городу.

Скалл хватает байк и спешит за ним.

— Семпай, подожди! — кричит он возмущенно, волоча за собой мотоцикл, — куда ты идешь, да города три часа ходьбы!

Реборн коситься на него и отворачивается, продолжая методично переставлять ноги.

— Я больше, — он говорит неприязненно, — на эту штуку не сяду.

Скалл моргает, наклоняет голову, вздыхает, цепляет шлем на руль, и начинает идти рядом с ним.

Реборн смотрит на это с недоумением.

— Ты собираешься идти три часа? Ты-то достаточно безумен, чтобы у тебя не было проблем с ездой на твоей адской машине.

Скалл смотрит на него.

— Семпай, я не собираюсь бросать тебя одного за пятнадцать километров от города, — говорит он серьезно, — тем более, уже вечереет.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что что-то способно мне навредить? — Реборн скептично приподнимает бровь.

Скалл задумывается, пытаясь придумать достаточно опасную, но между тем реалистичную угрозу. В голову ничего не приходит, так что он вздыхает и говорит.

— Хорошо, но ты собираешься бросить Великого Скалла-саму одного? Вечером? За пятнадцать километров от города?

На лице Реборна играют желваки.

— Если ты не хочешь здесь быть, то садись на свой чертов байк и уезжай! — говорит он сквозь зубы

Скалл смотрит на него честными, невинными глазами и говорит совершенно спокойно.

— К сожалению, байк Великого Скалла-самы сломался.

Реборн вновь тянется за пистолетом.

Скалл улыбается своей самой тупой улыбкой, и надеется, что Реборн не будет убивать идиота, которого жизнь и так мозгами обделила.

Реборн и правда не стреляет. Скалл принимает это за молчаливое разрешение.

Так что они идут рядом. Правда, Реборн проклинает его всю дорогу да дома, но делает он это очень изысканно, на пяти разных языках, так что Скалл не особо против. Возможно, киллер хотел, чтобы Скалл чувствовал себя виноватым, но на следующей их встрече Реборн получает саму идею полета, так что Облако может лишь гордо пухнуть.

***

Скалл не ожидает никаких гостей, поэтому он сжимается, дергается и резко разворачивается, когда ощущает за своей спиной чье-то присутствие. Дети, до того болтавшиеся на нём, как на заборе, сползают, сбиваются в кучу за его расправленными крыльями, только на руках у него осталась малышка Летти, которая еще слишком мала, чтобы нормально ходить без посторонней помощи.

Предосторожности оказываются лишними. Скалл замечает знакомый черный костюм и машинально расслабляется — это всего лишь Реборн. Но тут же напрягается снова.

— Семпай? — говорит он с некоторой подозрительностью, — зачем ты здесь?

Реборн оглядывает его с ног до головы, задерживает взгляд на Летиции, потом смотрит на детей, которые выглядывают из-под белых крыльев и наконец отвечает.

— Представь мое удивление, когда я пришел на обозначенное место, а тебя там не обнаружилось, — говорит он с досадой, — я уж думал, ты доконал каких-то мафиози окончательно и тебя решили похитить. А ты тут с детьми возишься, — в его голосе начали звучать обвинительные нотки.

Скалл моргает, потом вспоминает, какое сегодня число и стонет.

— О черт, семпай, прости, Великий Скалл-сама не специально, — он бы драматично хлопнул себя по лбу, но у него руки заняты ребенком, так что он просто очень, очень извиняющеся улыбается, — Понимаешь, нянечке надо было сегодня отлучится, а все остальные были заняты кто где, а я тоже замотался и забыл про нашу встречу, поэтому и согласился. Прости, пожалуйста… — Скалл грустно моргает.

Реборн хмуро смотрит на него и молчит. Они стоят так некоторое время, Скалл уже начинает нервничать, но тут всю неловкость разрушает Летиция. Девочка внезапно решает, что она больше не хочет сидеть в объятиях каскадера, и поэтому пытается привлечь его внимание самым простым способом. Она тянет его за цепочку.

Из рта Облака выходит жалкий скулеж, и он пытается аккуратно отцепить ребенка от своей персоны.

— Нет, нет, — он стонет, — Летти, мы же говорили, нельзя трогать пирсинг! — он пытается отцепить детские пальчики от цепи, но ребенок держится на удивление крепко, — Лучше бы ты за волосы меня схватила, честное слово.

Девочка, эта маленькая злодейка, начинает хихикать. Он опускает ее на землю, и переводит взгляд на Реборна, который пытается скрыть улыбку. Скалл вздыхает. Его окружают одни садисты.

Кто-то из мелких тыкает его пальцем в крыло, он складывает их, и дети стайкой окружают Реборна, разглядывая его с искренним любопытством. Реборн морщится, поднимает свои крылья повыше, что бы никакая из цепких ручек на схватила его за перья и внезапно становится похож на очень удивленную цаплю.

— Семпай, — зовет его Скалл, и, когда внимание Солнца переключается на него, улыбается — обидишь хоть кого-то из детей, я тебя у… — он делает паузу, проглатывая почти вырвавшуюся матерщину, — я тебе крылья вырву. Ясно?

Реборн хмурится.

— Когда я обижал детей? — начинает он возмущаться, но Скалл бросает одно короткое «Ламбо» и убийца тут же затыкается.

Облако выдыхает, успокаиваясь, и щелкает пальцами, привлекая внимания детей.

— Так. Мелкие, отстаньте от синьора Реборна, и все в дом, быстро! Время внезапного перекуса!

Дети несутся к дому, кажется, соревнуясь, кто добежит первым, Скалл вновь улыбается Реборну, уже гораздо мягче и искреннее, и говорит.

— Ты тоже приглашен, семпай, — он делает приветственный жест и даже кланяется, — раз уж Великий Скалл-сама забыл о своем обещании, позволь мне хоть угостить тебя кофе в качестве извинения.

Он помогает подняться по лестнице Летиции, которая гордо отказывается от того, чтобы ее взяли на руки руках, и они вместе входят в приют.

— Добро пожаловать в Гнездо Осьминога! — пафосно говорит облако.

Реборн смотрит на него и сдерживает смешок.

— Это название, — его губы все же дергаются в попытке скрыть улыбку, — идеально подходит.

Скалл косится на него и вздыхает.

Он быстро разнимает успевшую начаться драку, вынимает изо рта Летиции пуговицу, которую та упорно пыталась прожевать и идет на кухню, оставляя «Синьора Реборна» за главного.

Облако краем уха слушает разговоры в гостиной, пока мучительно пытается вспомнить, есть ли у Демиана непереносимость лактозы, и не должен ли он дать ему апельсиновый сок, а не какао, как остальным, или у него, наоборот, аллергия на цитрусовые. Большую часть диалогов он пропускает мимо ушей, но когда уже выставляет все чашки на поднос, то улавливает свое имя. Дети пристают к Реборну, пытаясь выяснить, кем Солнце приходится «Скаллу-ни-чану».

Он определенно показывает им слишком много аниме.

Реборн отвечает, что Скалл помогает ему с одним очень важным делом. Тогда одна из девочек — он не может точно сказать по голосу, — со всей детской непосредственностью заявляет:

— Тебе повезло, что Скалл-ни-чан согласился тебе помочь, — звучат слова, сказанные серьезным детским тоном, — потому что братик красивый, умный и вообще он потрясающий!

Скалл хмыкает, — недавно Ринче ошарашила его новостью, что он был первым, в кого она влюбилась, Кристиан подтвердил, и так слово за слово выяснилось, что он был первой любовью вообще у ВСЕХ детей Каркассы. Скалл до сих пор не совсем уверен, что делать с этим фактом, так что он просто упорно игнорирует его и возвращается в настоящее. Как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать ответ Реборна.

— Да, — в его тоне слышна странная нежность, — Мне очень повезло.

Скалл внезапно чувствует, как у него нагревается лицо.

Как семпай может соглашаться с этим? Тем более говорить так смущающе мягко?

Он украдкой бросает взгляд на свои крылья, проверяя, как их внешний вид, краснеет еще сильнее, уже от неловкости, когда понимает, что все его перья взъерошенные, а между некоторыми застряла трава, и пытается пальцами привести их хоть в какое-то подобие порядка. Это не особо помогает его внешнему виду, но, по крайней мере, он успокаивается достаточно, чтобы не сверкать красными щеками.

Он возвращается, выдает детям заслуженное какао с вафлями, — кроме Демиана, который получает яблочный сок, — и садится рядом с Реборном, протягивая ему эспрессо. Реборн потягивается, зевает, и аккуратно расправляет крылья так, что Скалла словно накрывает черным одеялом из перьев. Скалл не возражает — постоянно сидеть со сложенными крыльями действительно неудобно.

— Семпай, проблем никаких не было? — спрашивает он тихо, внимательно осматривая своих птенцов на предмет новых травм или хотя бы царапин. Таких не обнаруживается.

— На удивление нет, — говорит Реборн, — они довольно спокойные у тебя.

Скалл усмехается, утыкается носом в свою кружку.

— Это они просто смущаются, — поясняет он с нежностью, — они увидели тебя и теперь пытаются притвориться, что они хорошие послушные дети, а не стайка гремлинов, ломающих все на своем пути.

Тут же, словно в доказательство его слов, Демиан подскакивает к ним, лезет к Скаллу на колени, и нагло кричит прямо ему в ухо — «Скалл-ни-чан, заколочки!»

Скалл вздыхает и послушно опускает голову вниз, прикидывая, скольких волос он не досчитается сегодня.

— Заколочки? — удивленно спрашивает Реборн, но Облако оставляет его без ответа, потому что Демиан достает из кармана невидимку и цепляет на фиолетовые патлы.

— Это что-то типа традиции, — поясняет Скалл, и бросает на Реборна суровый взгляд, ожидая какого-нибудь ехидного комментария. Но он молчит.

Остальные дети бросают все свои дела и топают к Облаку, так что он, от греха подальше, сползает с дивана, подставляя голову под детские пальцы, которые тянут его бедный скальп в разные стороны, пытаясь сделать все покрасивее. Потом кто-то начинает цеплять украшения на его крылья и Скалл в который раз сочувствует Рождественской елке — теперь он прекрасно понимает, что чувствует это бедное дерево, когда на него вешают кучу блестящей мишуры. Его терпение лопается, когда он ощущает, что кто-то пытается его жевать. Ну как кто-то. Летиция.

— Все, Скалл-сама разозлился, — объявляет он, добавляя своему голосу рычания, — Теперь я злой и страшный Монстр! Щас я вас поймаю!

Дети с писками разбегаются кто куда, и он, показательно согнув руки во что-то наподобие когтей, начинает гонятся за ними. Все идет хорошо, Реборн наблюдает за этим хаосом с наслаждением, потягивая свой кофе, и тут Дэмиан с криком «Синьор Реборн, помогите, за мной охотится Монстр!» ныряет за его крылья, случайно толкая мужчину, от чего часть кофе выплескивается на ковер.

Скалл вздрагивает.

Он замирает и внимательно смотрит на убийцу, ожидая его реакции, но Солнце лишь вздыхает, одним глотком допивает оставшийся напиток и говорит.

— Вы делаете все неправильно, — он указывает пальцем на Скалла, — вы должны победить монстра, а не прятаться от него.

— А как? — спрашивает Демиан настолько громким шёпотом, что его прекрасно слышит не только Реборн, но и вообще все, кто есть в комнате.

— Силой семьи, разумеется, — предельно серьезно говорит мужчина, — поодиночке вы слишком слабы. Но вместе вы непременно его одолеете!

Все дети поворачиваются к Скаллу, и смотрят на него с каким-то новым, несколько плотоядным интересом.

Вот черт.

Он сглатывает и делает неловкий шаг назад, уже собираясь позорно сбежать, как на него обрушивается волна из детей и их неуемного энтузиазма. Его роняют на ковер, валят на живот, утягивают в кучу-малу. Скалл начинает издавать звуки испуганного Монстра и стоны боли, которые становятся все менее и менее наигранными, особенно когда кто-то из мелких наступает на сгиб его крыла.

Внезапно перед его глазами возникают два начищенных черных ботинка.

— Сдавайся, Монстр! — ужасно пафосно говорит Реборн, — ты побежден!

Скалл извивается, пытаясь стряхнуть со спины особенно наглых птенцов, потому что, по ощущением, его уже начали ощипывать.

— Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, — скулит он, — семпай, ты же не оставишь поверженного противника на растерзание? — он издает жалкий хнык.

Реборн протягивает руку и с некоторым усилием помогает ему подняться, выдирая Облако из цепких детских пальцев.

Скалл вздыхает с облегчением и пытается привести себя в порядок, когда он слышит сигнал подъезжающего автомобиля. Реборн напрягается, и он спешит его успокоить.

— Семпай, не волнуйся, это Кристиан! — говорит он, спеша к двери, — теперь его очередь следить за детьми!

Скалл выходит во двор, и Крис встречает его приветственным объятием. Внезапно парень настораживается, Скалл отпускает его и оглядывается, пытаясь понять, что же так его взволновало.

Сзади стоит Реборн. Ну разумеется.

Скалл представляет их друг другу.

— Кристиан, это Реборн-семпай, — говорит он.

— Величайший убийца в мире? Я о вас наслышан, — говорит Кристиан с некоторой агрессией.  
Реборн тоже хмурится.

— А вы? — спрашивает он.

За него отвечает Скалл.

— Это Кристиан, он из Каркассы и один из моих птенцов, — объясняет Скалл и видит, как киллер немного расслабляется.

Крис все еще напряжен.

Скалл хлопает его по крылу, и объясняет.

— Мы договаривались встретится сегодня, но тут произошла вся ситуация с Алией, — он крутит рукой в воздухе, — и, короче, он помогал мне присмотреть за детьми. Ну а теперь, раз ты здесь, то мы уходим.

Кристиан тоже расслабляется, оглядывает Реборна с ног до головы, и внезапно очень пакостно ухмыляется.

— Ну, он явно такой же крутой как Лар-сан, — говорит он ехидно, — удачно провести время! — и заходит внутрь приюта.

Скалл некоторое время с недоумением смотрит ему в спину, а потом вдруг понимает, что парень имел ввиду. Он пытается определить, что ему делать — умереть от смущения на месте, сбежать, или пойти наорать на этого придурка, но Реборн прикасается к его крылу. Скалл смотрит на семпая.

— Скалл, — спрашивает Реборн осторожно, — Что это значило? Причем тут Лар?

Скалл чувствует, как его щеки начинают краснеть от стыда, поэтому разворачивается и идет к машине.

— Неважно! — отрезает он, и заявляет своим самым премерзким тоном, — Великий Скалл-сама не собирается ничего объяснять!

Кажется, Реборн обижается на такой ответ и решает ему отомстить.

Вот только месть выбирает уж очень изощренную, Скалл действительно не ожидает такого коварства.

На следующей встрече он цепляет заколку на его волосы, заставляя Скалла вновь краснеть, как фонарь, и довольно лыбится.

Придурок.

***

Скалл решает, что он никогда в жизни больше не поверит предсказателям. Они все врут.

А те, которые предсказывают прогноз погоды, особенно. Даже если предсказатель зовется «Официальным новостным каналом». Потому что правительство врет тоже. И телевизоры.

Они договорились встретиться с Реборном на площади, чтобы попробовать полетать в другой среде — Реборну почему-то пришла в голову мысль о «разнообразии», так что каждый раз они встречались другом месте. Скалл честно не может понять, чем эта конкретная площадь отличается от взлетной площадки Каркассы, но Солнцу виднее, так что он даже не пытается спорить.

Но только они наконец находят друг друга — кто знал, что на этой чертовой площади аж пять практически одинаковых памятников, — как начинается дождь.

— Похоже, полеты сегодня отменяются, — задумчиво говорит Скалл, подставляя ладонь под крупные тяжелы капли, которые падают с неба.

— А я ведь смотрел прогноз погоды, — раздраженно говорит Солнце.

Скалл кивает.

— Я тоже, семпай, — говорит он грустно, — Великий Скалл-сама по трем каналам проверял. Нигде не был указан ливень.

Реборн ежится и сильнее запахивает пиджак.

Скалл аккуратно расправляет над его головой огромное крыло, ощущая, как дождь стучит по белоснежным перьям.

— Не хотелось, чтобы ты промок, — поясняет Скалл на недоуменный взгляд Реборна.

— А сам-то? — спрашивает Солнце со скептичным неумением.

— Напугали альбатроса водой, — он пожимает плечами и задирает голову, ощущая, как холодные струи дождя стекают по его лицу. Это, на самом деле, довольно приятно.

Внезапно он чувствует прикосновение к своей руке. Скалл открывает глаза и недоуменно смотрит на Реборна, который аккуратно держит его за ладонь.

— Семпай, что случилось?

Реборн тянет его к ближайшему зданию, у которого есть козырек. Как ни странно, он оказывается музыкальным магазином.

— У тебя макияж поплыл, — наконец сообщает он. Скалл чертыхается и смотрит на свое отражение в витрине.

Он выглядит так, словно сбежал с глэм-металл концерта в худшем смысле этого слова. Облако стонет и лезет за салфетками.

— А ведь обещали блин, водостойкий, держится шестнадцать часов в любую погоду, — скулит он, пытаясь вытереть растекшиеся тени с левого глаза.

Все! Он отказывается доверять хоть кому-то в этом мире.

Скалл некоторое время вертит головой, пытаясь увидеть весь понесенный ущерб, но витрина, к сожалению, предоставляет очень плохой обзор. Реборн некоторое время наблюдает за его мучениями, потом вздыхает, и со словами «Дай сюда!» выдирает у него из рук пачку влажных салфеток.

Скалл послушно подставляет лицо. Горячие пальцы нежно, но крепко обхватывают его подбородок, и Реборн начинает сосредоточенно стирать с его лица косметику. Скалл закрывает глаза, давая семпаю лучший доступ к его лицу, и расслабляется от чутких, внимательных прикосновений.

— Почему ты вообще красишься? — спрашивает Реборн, аккуратно поворачивая его лицо. Скалл может чувствовать чужое дыхание, — ты прекрасно выглядишь без макияжа.

Скалл жалуется.

— Ты вообще видел лицо Скалла-самы? — он хнычет, — Я выгляжу как подросток! Мне уже за полтинник, и я желаю покупать пиво без того, что бы у меня требовали удостоверение личности! — он замирает и уточняет с сомнением, — тем более, оно все равно поддельное.

Реборн смеется. Это неожиданный звук — мягкий, глубокий смешок опаляет его висок. Скалл осторожно открывает один глаз, и видит, как мужчина внимательно смотрит на него глубокими черными глазами.

Солнце последний раз проводит салфеткой по его губам и наконец убирает руку с лица. Скалл издает неловкий резкий звук, напоминающий скулящего щенка, и рефлекторно тянется, чтобы продлить теплое касание.

— Все-таки замерз, да? — вздыхает Реборн, бережно прикасаясь к его щеке тыльной стороной ладони, — а ведь выпендривался, альбатрос, альбатрос.

Скалл обиженно надувает губу и отстраняется. Реборн выдыхает, вновь берет его за руку и затаскивает внутрь магазина.

Над их головами звякает колокольчик. Скалл оглядывается, подтягивает крылья ближе к себе, чтобы не дай небо ничего не снести — магазинчик оказывается очень маленьким, но при этом забитым всяким музыкальным хламом. Стены увешаны гитарами, скрипками и странными струнными инструментами, которые похожи на половинку разрезанной груши. Скалл осторожно обходит гору из барабанов самой разной формы, стараясь не сшибить их — вряд ли он захочет объяснять продавцу, как он смог уронить товары, ничего не касаясь. Он действительно отвык быть в местах, не приспособленных под внезапные движения крыльев.

Они находят место, более-менее свободное от всякого хлама, и Скалл начинает с интересом осматриваться. Взгляд его зацепляется за гитару знакомой фирмы, и он вздыхает.

— Что-то случилось? — шепотом интересуется Солнце.

Скалл кивком указывает на музыкальный инструмент.

— Почти как моя, — говорит он с нежностью ностальгии.

Реборн удивленно смотрит на него.

— У тебя есть гитара?

Скалл мотает головой, потом останавливается и кивает, замирает, и наконец решает уточнить.

— Была, — говорит он с грустью, — давным-давно, еще когда я с цирком путешествовал. Мне Джейк, ну, наш клоун, как-то показал основы, я и играл. Даже пару песен выучил. Ничего сверхъестественного, конечно, но мне нравилось. Он мне потом своего Мартина и отдал, когда увольнялся. Отличная была гитара, даже несмотря на то, что до меня на ней еще человек пять играли. И звук хуже не стал, только, помню, лады у нее продавились, я потом ползарплаты слил, что бы их поменять, — в его голосе слышится тоска по ушедшим временам.

Реборн сочувственно кивает с видом человека, который вообще ничего не понимает, потом оглядывается, еще раз смотрит на инструмент и внезапно идет к продавцу.

— Дайте мне вон ту гитару, — просит он, указывая пальцем на Черного Мартина. Продавец расплывается в улыбке, начинает что-то говорить про хороший выбор, но Реборн просто перебивает его, и требует посчитать еще «все другие приблуды, которые необходимы для игры» под ошалевшим взглядом Скалла. Сумма выходит немаленькая.

К этому времени дождь заканчивается — Италия в эта время года известна своими сильными, но недолговечными, ливнями, — и они выходят наружу, представая перед свежим умытым городом. Скалла накрывает запахами мокрой земли, чистоты и прибитой пыли. Он вдыхает его полной грудью, желая очистить голову от всех проблем и осторожно косится на Реборна.

Тот стоит, прищурив глаза и подставляет свое лицо солнцу, которое показалось из-за туч. Солнце греется на солнышке. Это забавно.

— Не думал, что рассказ Великого Скалла-самы тебя так впечатлит, что ты тоже решишь попробовать играть на гитаре, — говорит он с осторожным интересом.

— А я и не собираюсь, — говорит Реборн спокойно, переводя взгляд на него, — это я тебе купил.

Гитару впихивают в руки совсем обалдевшего Облака. Тот переводит взгляд на нее, некоторое время таращится, а потом пытается вернуть.

— Семпай, я не могу это взять, она же дорогая, — из его горла выходит странный клекот, — забери ее назад!

Реборн скрещивает руки на груди, демонстрируя, что вернуть гитару можно будет разве что его трупу, и раздраженно цыкает.

— Это подарок, придурок, — сообщает он, — я не собираюсь забирать подарки. Можешь считать это благодарностью за уроки полета, если тебе так неприятна мысль о подарках от меня.

Скалл вздыхает и смиряется.

— Мне приятно, — говорит он честно, — но я все же думаю, что тебе не стоило, — и вешает инструмент за спину, — Но спасибо, семпай!

Он посылает Реборну улыбку. Тот самодовольно хмыкает и вдруг спрашивает.

— Сыграешь мне потом что-нибудь?

Скалл смотрит на него с удивлением, но все же кивает.

— Если ты хочешь, то почему бы и нет, — говорит он с некоторым сомнением, — правда, Великий Скалл-сама не уверен, что тебе понравится его репертуар. Все же мне рок нравился тогда. Да и сейчас, собственно, тоже.

Реборн хмурится.

— Позволь мне самому решать, что мне понравится, а что нет, — говорит он со слабым раздражением, — так что, сыграешь?

Скалл пожимает плечами.

— Ну, могу попробовать, когда мы в следующий раз встретимся? — говорит он вопросительным тоном, — заодно хоть вспомню, как вообще гитару в руках держать, все же тридцать лет прошло.

Реборн согласно кивает.

Скалл очень нервничает, когда играет Реборну первый раз — все же не хочется опозориться перед его семпаем. Они сидят в его квартире, Реборн усаживается почему-то на пол, хотя Скалл предлагает ему диван, и с интересом наблюдает, как Облако осторожно перебирает струны.

Скалл решает отдать уважение классике и несколько неуверенно поет «We will rock you», когда с удивлением замечает, как Солнце начинает прихлопывать руками в такт. Этот факт резко повышает его уверенность, и «Don’t stop me now» он поет уже гораздо смелее, а к третьей песне — все тех же Квинов — успокаивается окончательно и начинает получать удовольствие от игры.

Он выступал перед стадионами зрителей, так почему же он должен смущаться только одного Реборна?

В конце Скалл расслабляется настолько, что, когда они заканчивают, он с горящими глазами обещает выучить что-то новое, чтобы в следующий раз играть не только песни восьмидесятых. «Это конечно, классика!» — заявляет он с горящими глазами, — «Но нужно двигаться дальше». Реборн вновь смеется и заверяет, что он с нетерпением будет ждать следующего концерта. Скалл гордо выпячивает грудь и пухнет от его похвалы.

***

Они с Реборном явно забредают куда-то не туда, Скалл ощущает это четко, когда они упираются в тупик. Сколько лет он уже живет в Италии? Двадцать уж точно. И все равно он не всегда понимает, какая из этих узких улочек внезапно станет оживленной трассой, а какая окончится тупиком.

Они скептично изучают стену, Реборн клянется, что раньше тут был проход, Скалл в ответ предлагает постучать пистолетом по кирпичам — «Вдруг откроется вход в мафиозную версию Хогвартса», Реборн в ответ отшучивается, что вообще-то это должен делать Скалл.

— Ты ведь известен как «Каскадер, который выжил», — сообщает он серьезно, — и вообще ты был самой обычной знаменитостью, пока таинственный незнакомец не пришел к тебе и не взял в тайный мир мафии и волшебства.

Это… имеет смысл.

— Не «Каскадер, который выжил», — поправляет его Скалл, когда они начинают идти назад, — а «Каскадер, которого ненавидит сама смерть», — он очень хочет оставить за собой последнее слово, но больше ему придраться то и не к чему.

Они продолжают перекидываться шутками, сначала о книгах, потом о сериалах, потом вообще о жизни. Их разговор не содержит в себе чего-то особенно важного, не несет какого-то особого смысла, но Скаллу так весело просто говорить ни о чем и обо всем одновременно.

Они обсуждают машины, модели оружия, уход за питомцами, последние мафиозные сплетни, то, что «Ринче и Рыжик вместе, семпай, представляешь? Я вот нет, до сих пор в шоке», и каким-то образом речь заходит о ресторанах.

— Слышал о «L'ala che taglia le nuvole»? — спрашивает Реборн невзначай, — оно же тут недалеко, вроде, да?

Скалл обижается. Семпай считает, что он совсем не следит за новостями?

— Конечно Великий Скалл-сама о нем слышал, — говорит он, уткнув руки в бока, и в доказательство своих слов цитирует фразу из рецензии, — это один из самых известных ресторанов Сицилии, расположенный на верхнем этаже высотного здания, откуда вы можете узреть прекрасные виды на Средиземное море! — он показывает Реборну язык, потом улыбается и говорит уже менее наигранно, — всегда хотел посидеть на его крыше.

Скалл делает еще пару шагов и только потом понимает, что семпай остановился. Он оглядывается на убийцу.

Реборн смотрит на него каким-то очень странным, неверящим взглядом.

— Ты… Что? — спрашивает он плоско.

Скалл повторяет, не понимая, что так смутило мужчину.

— Великий Скалл-сама сказал, что он всегда хотел посидеть на крыше, — повторяет он осторожно, — а что, что-то не так? Я счас нарушил какой-то тайный ресторанно-мафиозный кодекс или что?

Реборн издает слабый смешок.

— Нет, — говорит он слабо, — нет, ты ничего не нарушил.

Солнце трет лицо руками, и Скалл может различить его бормотание.

— «Посидеть на крыше», конечно же. Обычно в рестораны хотят попасть ради еды или атмосферы, а он хочет «посидеть на крыше».

Скалл обижается.

— А что? — говорит он, поджав губы, — Великий Скалл-сама не видит ничего странного. Вот ты подумай, если все хвалят вид из окна, то какой же простор открывается, если залезть еще выше! У нас-то есть крылья, так почему бы и нет!

Скалл не говорит, что он узнает об ресторане еще до проклятия, с тоской вспоминая полеты, и понимая, что сделать он ничего не сможет. Воспоминания о жизни под проклятием всегда вызывают у него депрессию.

— Действительно, почему бы и нет, — голос Реборна вытряхивает его из грустных воспоминаний, — хочешь, пойдем посидим?

Скалл смотрит на него.

— Ты… Правда этого хочешь?

— Да, давай — кивает Реборн, хотя в его глазах Скалл может видеть какое-то опустошение, — Все равно у нас не было никаких планов.

Голос мужчины звучит как-то очень странно, но он вроде в порядке, так что Скалл не лезет.

— Кстати, о ресторанах, — говорит он, чтобы сменить тему, — Великий Скалл-сама проголодался. Давай по пути заскочим, купим каких-нибудь булочек? Или, — ему в голову внезапно приходит классная идея и он даже щелкает пальцами от удовольствия, — возьмем одну большую фоккачу и устроим пикник? Что думаешь? — он поворачивается к Реборну с блеском в глазах.

Реборн смотрит на него еще более странно.

— Да, Скалл, давай возьмем фокаччу, — он мученически вздыхает, — и устроим пикник на крыше ресторана.

Скалл косится на него с подозрением, чувствуя в его голосе нотки сарказма, но он так горд своей задумкой, что ему вообще плевать на какие-то там иронии.

— Великий Скалл-сама знает неподалеку отличную пекарню, — сообщает он радостно, и уже расправляет крылья, как вдруг тормозит, — Семпай, тебе кофе взять?

Реборн кивает, все еще сохраняя вид мученика. Скалл фыркает на такую наигранную драматичность, просит Реборна ждать его на крыше и взлетает по направлению к кафе.

Реборн действительно оказывается на нужном месте, когда Скалл осторожно садится, стараясь не расплескать кофе. Он стоит нахохлившись, обняв себя крыльями, и злобно зыркает по сторонам.

Скалл вытаскивает из кармана платок, увеличивает его пламенем, превращая в некое подобие пледа, расстилает, кладет вещи и садится, приглашающе похлопывая рядом с собой.

— Магия от Каскадера, которого ненавидит смерть, — говорит он радостно. Реборн никак не комментирует шутку, и просто садится рядом. Скалл начинает задумываться о том, грустить ему или обижаться, как вдруг замечает, как Солнце ежится и прижимает стаканчик с эспрессо куда-то в район груди.

— Ох, семпай, ты замерз? — не смотря на то, что на улицах царствовало жаркое итальянское лето, на вершине высотки дул пронизывающий ветер, — прости, Великий Скалл-сама совсем не подумал.

Реборн смотрит на него. Его лицо смягчается, и он уже открывает рот, что бы что-то сказать, как Скаллу приходит в голову еще одна отличная идея.

Он решительно придвигается поближе, и обнимает семпая своим крылом, защищая его от злобных колючих порывов.

— Так лучше? — спрашивает он у Реборна.

Мужчина, который от его действий замер, и, казалось, даже не дышал, медленно расслабляется, и с улыбкой кивает.

— Спасибо, — говорит он мягко.

Скалл тоже улыбается ему, подтягивает еду поближе, разламывает Фоккачу и отдает половину семпаю, и они некоторое время сосредоточенно едят, не прерываясь даже на разговоры. Совершенно обычная лепешка внезапно оказывается очень вкусной.

Еда кончается, но они никуда не спешат, и просто некоторое время сидят в молчании, любуясь видом на город и море.

— Это действительно была хорошая идея, — наконец прерывает тишину Реборн, — отсюда и правда просто потрясающий вид.

Скалл кивает, — он сидит, прижав колени к груди, наслаждаясь ветром, бьющим ему в лицо. Украдкой он косит на Реборна, и внезапно понимает, что убийца смотрит на него. Скалл тоже поворачивается к нему, и внезапно замечает одну забавную деталь.

— Семпай, — сообщает он шепотом, — у тебя крошка на лице!

Реборн поднимает бровь.

— Что? Где?

Скалл пытается показать, но в итоге сдается и просто протягивает руку, убирая кусочек хлеба с чужого лица.

— Знаешь, ты же обычно такой опрятный, а тут крошка, — сообщает он убийце, который на такой комментарий издает раздраженный рык и прячет глаза под шляпой, — Это выглядело очень мило, семпай, не обижайся.

Скалл может видеть слабый румянец, выступивший на скулах Солнца.

Реборн издает многозначительный хмык и пытается перевести тему.

— Так, есть еще места, где ты хочешь побывать? — спрашивает он.

Скалл позволяет разговору сменится, чтобы семпай не чувствовал себя некомфортно, и с энтузиазмом кивает.

— Конечно, очень много! Великий Скалл-сама вообще планирует совершить когда-нибудь кругосветное путешествие, — говорит он с энтузиазмом, потом вздыхает, — хотя сейчас я очень, очень скучаю по Парижу, — признается он уже более спокойно, — может, осенью съездить?

Реборн смотрит на него.

— Не ожидал, что ты любишь Париж, — говорит он, улыбаясь.

Скалл хмурится.

— Что? Почему? — хорошо, теперь он точно собирается обидеться.

— Город Любви как-то не особо ассоциируется с выбранным тобой образом, — объясняет Реборн свои мысли, — но, дай угадаю, ты хочешь посидеть на Эйфелевой башне, так? — он с улыбкой смотрит на Скалла.

Облако удивленно моргает.

— На самом деле нет, — говорит он честно, — но семпай, это отличная идея! Надо будет обязательно слетать, когда я там в следующий раз буду! — восклицает он радостно.

Реборн приподнимает бровь.

— Если не это, тогда что?

— Я просто хочу снова погулять по парижским катакомбам! — сообщает ему Скалл с восторженным придыханием.

Убийца недоуменно смотрит на него

— Парижские… Катакомбы? — спрашивает он несколько смущенно.

— Ага, — Облако улыбается и радостно говорит, — прикинь, там лежат кости шести миллионов человек, разве это не круто?

Лицо Реборна перестает выражать вообще хоть какие-то эмоции.

Скалл тем временем начинает пересказывать ему все факты, которые он знает об этом костяном лабиринте. Реборн снова начинает смотреть на него странным взглядом.

— Там есть огромная круглая колонна, сложенная только из черепов и берцовых костей, прикинь, семпай? Скажи же, что это удивительно! — он восклицает.

Реборн вновь, как и ранее сегодня утром, издает странный смешок и трет лицо руками.

— Конечно, — говорит он слабо, — твои любимые места в чертовом Городе Любви — это массовые захоронения. Почему я вообще удивлен?

— Эй! — обиженно говорит облако, — Это очень романтичные массовые захоронения! Там в одном месте черепа в виде сердечка выложены!

Реборн скептично смотрит на него.

— Скалл, — говорит он плоско, — это жутко.

Скалл наконец обижается, встает и отходит от Реборна.

— Ничего это не жутко, — фыркает он, подходя к краю крыши, — просто семпай испугался!

— Что ты сейчас сказал? — спрашивает Реборн резко.

Скалл оборачивается и смотрит на него.

— Великий Скалл-сама сказал, — начинает он певучим тоном, — что не думал, что величайший в мире убийца испугается парочки костей, — парочки десятков миллионов костей, если быть более честным, но сейчас это неважно.

— Скалл, — Реборн улыбается облаку, — Возьми свои слова назад. Быстро.

Скалл гордо показывает ему язык и сигает с крыши, когда убийца срывается в погоню.

Некоторое время они играют в догонялки — Скалл драпает, Реборн пытается его догнать, но вскоре облаку становится скучно просто летать, и он начинает пытаться подрезать и сбить Реборна в полете. Солнце быстро принимает новые правила игры и некоторое время они кувыркаются в воздухе, стараясь достать один другого.

В какой-то момент Скалл оказывается над Реборном. Каскадер ухмыляется, видя, что убийца его потерял, и складывает крылья, пикируя прямо на него.

И тут случается это.

Когда Скалл оказывается совсем рядом, настолько, что он уже может разглядеть швы на дорогущем костюме, Реборн как-то извивается, по-особому изгибает крылья и внезапно оказывается к Скаллу лицом. От неожиданности Скалл дергается, теряется, и его обхватывают мужские руки.

— Поймал! — радостно шепчет Реборн ему на ухо. Скалл заторможенно кивает.

Они аккуратно, но несколько неловко снижаются на землю — Скалл все еще цепляется за Реборнов пиджак, так что основную работу приходится делать Солнцу.

— Скалл, ты в порядке? — спрашивает он каскадера.

Скалл смотрит на него, потом моргает, мотает головой, тут же кивает и наконец говорит.

— Ты перевернулся.

Его голос звучит странно приглушенно.

— Да, — нетерпеливо соглашается киллер и тут же спрашивает, — я тебя случайно не ударил? Все хорошо?

— Ты перевернулся, — тупо повторяет Скалл.

Реборн кивает.

— Да, я сделал. Не понимаю, в чем проблема.

— Никакой проблемы нет, — говорит Облако, наконец приходя в себя, — просто… Ты перевернулся. В Воздухе. Понимаешь? — он хватает Реборна за руку и трясет, — Семпай, ты сделал это!

Реборн смотрит на него с искренним недоумением.

— Скалл, почему у тебя такая реакция? — говорит он вопросительным тоном, — ну перевернулся и перевернулся, как будто я один так делаю.

Скалл начинает кивать так сильно, что ему кажется, что его голова сейчас отвалиться.

— Да, — говорит он восторженно, — только ты один так делаешь! Никто больше! Великий Скалл-сама еще не встречал других людей, которые могли бы так сделать! — он начинает скакать и прыгать вокруг убийцы, который следит за его мельтешением.

— Да ладно, это же не так уж сложно, — говорит Реборн наконец.

— Ну для тебя может и да, — сообщает ему Скалл, — а Великий Скалл-сама сколько не пытался, так и не смог повторить! И никто не мог — ни Лар, ни Фонг. До проклятия это был один из твоих коронных трюков.

Он наконец успокаивается и останавливается, поправляет свои волосы. Реборн вздыхает, и цепляет заколку, которую он достал из кармана, ему на челку.

Скалл посылает ему благодарную улыбку.

— Я просто очень рад, что ты можешь это сделать, — говорит он честно, — это потрясающе.

Реборн гордо пухнет на его слова.

Скалл даже не сразу верит своим глазам. Реборн пухнет.

Он бы, может быть, даже этого и не заметил, но сейчас, когда он погружен в воспоминания о прошлых днях, перед его глазами всплывает картина, — Ренато стоит перед Луче, изящно расправив крылья, так, чтобы солнце играло на его перьях, и самодовольно пушится, принимая от Неба комментарии. Вот только сейчас Неба рядом нет.

Скалл даже оглядывается по сторонам, желая убедится, что Луче не воскресла, и что она не стоит рядом с ними со своей обычной доброжелательной улыбкой. Но женщины нигде не видно. Улица вообще на удивление пуста.

— Скалл, — Реборн осторожно прикасается к его крылу, — Скалл, что-то не так?

Облако смотрит на него и внезапно понимает.

Семпай пухнет для него.

Скалл моргает, шокировано смотрит на Реборна, потом отводит взгляд.

— Нет, — он начинает идти вперед, — нет, семпай, все так… Ты, это… Великому Скаллу-саме необходимо срочно уйти по делам… Иди домой, короче! — последние слова он кричит, одновременно пытаясь достать телефон из кармана.

Ему срочно нужна Лар.

Мир Скалла только что перевернулся, и ему нужен кто-то адекватный, чтобы помочь разобраться с тем, что делать.

***

Когда он прилетает в кафе, Лар уже там.

— Скалл, что случилось? — говорит она обеспокоенно, — ты говорил про что-то очень важное, прям вопрос жизни и смерти. Тебе нужно кого-то убить? Ты кого-то убил и теперь тебя нужно спрятать от Виндиче? — он начинает перебирать варианты.

— Нет, — говорит Скалл трагическим шепотом, — Хуже.

— Что может быть хуже? — Лар недоуменно смотрит на него.

— Реборн-семпай, он, — Скалл набирает воздуха в грудь, как перед нырком в холодную воду, и наконец сообщает, — Реборн пухнет для меня!

Лар моргает.

— Что. — говорит она плоско.

— Семпай, клянусь небом и своими крыльями, я не сумасшедший честно, — начинает тараторить Скалл, — но я вот сегодня заметил, что Реборн делает эту свою «посмотри какой я красивый, хвали меня больше» позу, ну, понимаешь, пухнет, — он начинает махать руками, — я сначала не поверил своим глазам, но она правда была! Мне не показалось! Честно! — тут он сдувается, — ну, я надеюсь на это.

Лар смотрит на него круглыми глазами.

— Знаешь, — начинает она неуверенно, — я не думаю, что тебе показалось. То есть недавно, — она делает паузу, собираясь с мыслями, — недавно мы столкнулись с Реборном и как-то разговорились, и он между делом спросил у меня, знаю ли я, в каких местах ты хотел бы побывать. Ну то есть, это тогда это выглядело между делом, а сейчас, — она пожимает плечами, — я даже не уверена.

Скалл смотрит на нее и говорит монотонно.

— И дай угадаю, ты сказала, что я давно хотел побывать в «L'ala che taglia le nuvole»?

Лар шокировано таращится на него.

— Как ты узнал?! — она хрипит.

Скалл говорит очень плаксиво.

— Потому что мы только что оттуда! — он присаживается рядом с девушкой, — Семпай, что мне делать, о небеса? Великий Скалл-сама в полной панике!

Лар притягивает его к себе на колени, он утыкается ей в шею.

— Скалл, все, успокойся, тихо, — говорит она ласково, — Такое бывает.

Скалл скулит. Лар обнимает их обоих крыльями и Скалл чувствует себя как в детстве, когда он прятался от всего мира под одеялом.

— Тебе его внешность не нравится или что? — продолжает солдатка, — мне поговорить с ним, что бы он отвязался?

Скалл скептически смотрит на нее.

— Лар, ты его видела? Да если бы сейчас бог спустился с небес и сказал бы мне, что сделал меня геем только ради Реборна, я был бы польщен.

Лар поперхивается словами, потом, отдышавшись, уточняет.

— Тогда в чем проблема?

— Это же Реборн! — говорит Скалл драматично, — в этом и проблема!

Лар улыбается, смотря на него, как на непутевого младшего брата.

— Скалл, ничего страшного не произойдет, если ты попробуешь с ним встречаться. Он хороший человек, — Скалл удивленно смотрит на нее и Лар уточняет, — ну, где-то в глубине души. В очень большой глубине, — она хмурится и наконец говорит, — как минимум, ухаживает он красиво. Я вообще не помню, что бы его любовники на что-то жаловались. Давай, Скалл, он же тебя не замуж зовет или что-то в этом духе. Просто попробуй.

— Да, — Скалл скулит, — но он же про это ничего не говорил! А вдруг окажется, что я идиот и все себе выдумал?

— Все равно поговори с ним, что бы все прояснить. А если он попробует посмеяться над твоими чувствами, — заверяет его Лар предельно серьезно, — я его пристрелю. У меня вообще личный снайпер есть!

Скалл слабо улыбается и уже собирается пошутить, что ее «личный снайпер» больше похож на собаку, как вдруг его мобильник вибрирует.

Скалл тянется посмотреть, что там, и они с Лар могут лицезреть сообщение от Реборна.

«Скалл» — гласит послание, — «Ты очень внезапно ушел. Ты в порядке? Все хорошо?»

— Знаешь, — говорит Лар после внимательного изучения послания, — мне почему-то кажется, что ты ничего не выдумал.

Скалл вздыхает, не зная, что делать. Он начинает массировать лоб, стараясь что-нибудь придумать и внезапно его пальцы натыкаются на заколку, которую ему нацепил Реборн.

Он замирает, потом расслабляется, решаясь, и набирает сообщение для киллера с просьбой встретится в его квартире. Через пятнадцать секунд он получает смс с кратким «Буду там».

— Семпай, — говорит он грустно, смотря на экран мобильного, — давай поженимся?

Лар смотрит на него.

— Скалл, ты гей, а я замужем, — сообщает она спокойно.

Скалл пожимает плечами.

— Мелочи жизни, — его голос звучит еще более печально.

Лар вздыхает и скидывает его со своих колен.

— Давай, иди, не пытайся убежать от реальности, я в тебя верю! — говорит она безжалостно, но тут же смягчается, — не заставляй ждать Реборна на улице. Хотя… — она делает паузу, — может ему полезно и подождать.

Скалл вздыхает совсем отчаянно.  
— Не будет он ждать на улице, — сообщает он Лар похоронным тоном, — у Семпая есть ключи от моей квартиры.

Лар моргает.

— Откуда? — спрашивает она.

Скалл смущенно чешет щеку.  
— Да великий Скалл-сама их ему и дал, — говорит он с некоторой досадой, — знаешь, вдруг что случится, и надо будет спрятаться, а это вряд ли одно из тех мест, где его будут искать в первую очередь. Безопасное пространство, короче.

Лар смотрит на него долгим взглядом и вздыхает.

— Не знаю, как насчет Реборна, но ты точно влюблен по уши, — говорит она наконец, — давай, вперед, герой-любовник. Дерзай!

Скалл не очень дерзает — до дома он едет так предельно осторожно и медленно, что раздраженные водители начинают ему сигналить, потому что он делает то, что не делал никогда до этого — он соблюдает абсолютно все правила дорожного движения. К сожалению, дорога не бесконечна, не смотря на все попытки сделать ее таковой, и Скалл наконец паркуется возле дома.

Он аккуратно ставит авто на стоянку, идет по лестнице вместо того, чтобы подниматься на лифте, и, не придумав никаких еще способов потянуть время, набирает воздуха в грудь и решительно входит в квартиру.

Реборн уже ждет его там с двумя чашками, его и Скалла. От обоих кружек поднимается теплый пар.

Когда у семпая вообще появилась в его квартире личная кружка?

Скалл с благодарностью принимает свою, усаживается на диван, но не пьет, а долго разглядывает отражение лампы в какао. В итоге разговор начинает Реборн.

— Скалл, так, — он задумчиво постукивает пальцами по ручке кресла, — о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Скалл смотрит на него.

— О том, что ты сделал недавно, — говорит он честно.

Реборн задумчиво хмурится.

— Ты про переворот? — уточняет он, — Я думал, что ты уже успокоился насчет этого.

— Нет, — Скалл мотает головой, — Великий Скалл-сама про то, что ты сделал потом, — он делает резкий глоток из чашки и оставляет ее.

— Ты пушился, — говорит он и смотрит на семпая.

Реборн напрягается.

— И? — спрашивает он резко, — Какие-то проблемы?

По крайней мере, он не отрицает этого. Скалл выдыхает и начинает говорить чуть более спокойно.

— А еще ты зовешь меня гулять в разные места, — он поднимает глаза к потолку и начинает перечислять, — угощаешь меня вкусняшками, покупаешь мне подарки, кладешь заколки в волосы… Семпай, — Скалл переводит взгляд на Реборна, — ты… Ты пытаешься за мной ухаживать?

Реборн опускает шляпу.

— Я удивлен, — говорит он раздраженно, — что тебе потребовалось столько времени, чтобы это понять.

От этих слов Скалла накрывает волна облегчения, он трет лицо ладонями и слабо хихикает.

— Мне бы еще больше времени потребовалось, — признается он честно, — если бы я не увидел, как ты пух словно точь-в-точь перед Луче.

Реборн цыкает.

— Знаешь, ты бы мог словами сказать, например, — предлагает Скалл свои варианты, — я бы не стал смеяться, честно.

Солнце хмурится и раздраженно говорит:

— Это то, как ухаживают вороны! — заявляет он резко.

— Да, — Скалла начинает пробивать на истерические смешки, — Но Великий Скалл-сама все же думает, что мы люди, а не птицы!

Реборн рыкает, резко встает с кресла, и направляется к двери.

Скалл чувствует, что он, возможно, немного перегнул палку. Но вообще-то, так, для протокола, он все еще в шоке.

Он обводит глазами комнату, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, и взгляд его натыкается на гитару, прислоненную к боку дивана. Облако резко улыбается. В эту игру можно играть вдвоем.

— Семпай, — говорит он задумчивым тоном, беря гитару в руки, — а ты знал, — он перебирает несколько струн, создавая красивый перелив, — что альбатросы «поют», чтобы привлечь партнеров?

Реборн замирает, поворачивает к нему голову.

— Да? — его голос звучит немного ниже, чем обычно, бархатным баритоном лаская уши облака, — нет, я не знал о таком, несомненно, — он делает небольшую паузу, — занятном факте.

Скалл кивает ему и улыбается самой невинной улыбкой из своего арсенала.

— Да, — говорит он наигранно-восторженным тоном, — природа удивительная!

Он еще раз проводит пальцами по струнам.

— Великий Скалл-сама подумал об этом и ему внезапно очень захотелось что-то спеть, представляешь? Хочешь послушать?

Реборн усмехается и подходит ближе, присаживается на ковер.

— О, — он практически мурлычет, — с превеликим удовольствием.

Скалл начинает петь одну из случайных песен. И если, по совпадению обстоятельств, эта песня, в которой мужчина просит не судить священника за его любовь к другому мужчине, то кто будет его судить?

Точно не семпай. Уж слишком мягко сияют его глаза.

***

Реборн стоит на палубе корабля, задумчиво смотря в темные морские глубины. Скалл летает неподалеку, наслаждаясь соленым ветром. Вскоре после того, как они начали встречаться, Облако сообщает, что, несмотря на все выкрутасы с пламенем, над водой ему летать гораздо легче и приятнее, так что в какой-то момент он все же уговаривает Реборна совершить круиз на одном из кораблей Каркассы.

Облако честно обещает ему, что это будет большой крепкий корабль, что на нем совсем не будет чувствоваться качка. Реборн так и не понимает, почему Скалл думает, что он страдает морской болезнью.

Ничем он не страдает.

И в животе у него крутит не от качки, а от волнения.

Реборн крутит в пальцах изящную маленькую коробочку. В ней находится изящное золотое кольцо — простое, без всяких лишних финтифлюшек, — украшенное будет мешаться в бою, — и лишь на обратной стороне вырезана надпись «RSc». Солнце до сих пор не знает, почему Скалл сокращает свое имя до этих двух букв, тем более, что «c» в его имени то и нет, но так и не удосуживается уточнить.

Он смотрит на коробочку пристальным взглядом. Все должно пройти хорошо, они отдыхают на корабле — Реборн долго колебался между морем и Парижем, — все путешествие проходит гладко и Скалл последние дни ходит настолько счастливым, что его можно было бы ставить заместо какого-нибудь маяка, — настолько сильно он сияет от радости.

Реборн продолжает крутить в руках коробочку. Но если вдруг что-то пойдет не так? Случится нападение, или шторм, или…

Сзади раздается резкий крик чайки. Киллер дергается.

Или он уронит коробочку с кольцом в море.

Реборн опустошенным взглядом смотрит на расходящиеся круги, чувствуя, как его захлестывает отчаяние, как вдруг перед глазами у него мелькает белая вспышка. Он моргает, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и тут, чуть подальше, из воды выныривает Скалл и с тяжелыми хлопками мокрых крыльев приземляется на палубу.

— Семпай, ты уронил, — и с застенчивой улыбкой он протягивает ему ту самую коробочку, обитую красным бархатом. Реборн ошарашенно моргает, смотря на Облако, рефлекторно забирает эту проклятую штуку, и прячет в карман пиджака, продолжая все так же неотрывно на него смотреть.

Скалл аккуратно трясет крыльями, пытаясь стряхнуть с них влагу. Его одежда промокла, и футболка, еще с утра бывшая большой и свободной, плотно облегает стройное тело, отлично подчеркивая имеющиеся у облака мускулы, обычно скрываемые под фиолетовым комбезом. С шортами дела обстоят не лучше, сейчас они совсем не прячут натренированные ноги, и Реборн облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы, неотрывно таращась на очень привлекательные бедра.

— У тебя, — говорит он несколько севшим тоном, — одежда мокрая.

Скалл смотрит на него и улыбается.

— Ага, — кивает Облако и внезапно стягивает с себя футболку, — без нее лучше будет, я думаю.

Без нее на грудь каскадера действительно открывается лучший вид. Реборн может видеть, как капля воды стекает по подбородку Скалла, соскальзывает по шее и течет между изящных ключиц. Киллер провожает ее голодным взглядом и сглатывает слюну.

— Скалл, — говорит он хрипло, — я помню, ты что-то говорил про звукоизолированные каюты с большими кроватями?

Скалл замирает, прерывая свои попытки вытряхнуть воду из ушей, и несколько недоуменно начинает говорить.

— Да, это по коридору налево и… — он делает паузу, смотрит на Реборна и Солнце видит, как внезапно расширяются его зрачки, — А знаешь, — Скалл кусает нижнюю губу, — а знаешь, давай Великий Скалл-сама лучше тебя проводит. Не хотелось бы, что бы ты… Заблудился.

Реборн согласно кивает. Ему бы тоже этого не хотелось.

Некоторое, весьма неопределенное, но очень приятное количество времени спустя он лежит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и наслаждаясь звенящей пустотой в голове и полным отсутствием каких-то вразумительных мыслей, как вдруг внезапно чувствует, что Скалл лениво тыкает его крылом.

— Семпай, — говорит он вяло, — а что было в той коробочке?

Реборн моргает, пытаясь понять, как думать.

— Кольцо, — говорит он честно, — я хотел тебе предложение сделать.

— А, — все так же вяло говорит Скалл, — круто.

Они некоторое время лежат молча, потом Реборн понимает, что как-то не получил от Скалл нужной реакции и теперь уже Облако тыкают крылом.

— Ну, — спрашивает Реборн шёпотом, — ты согласен?  


Скалл поворачивает к нему голову, некоторое время моргает и, сделав задумчивую паузу, говорит.

— Только если Лар будет моим шафером.

Реборн облегченно выдыхает и уточняет.

— Этого можно было и не говорить, Лар уже об этом сказала.

— Да? — теперь голос Скалла звучит удивленно, — Когда?

Реборн хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, и наконец говорит.

— Когда она приставила пистолет к моему виску и угрожала меня застрелить, если я вдруг разобью тебе сердце. Вроде бы фраза про шафера была где-то между перечислениями того, какими разнообразными способами можно спрятать труп.

— О, — голос Скалла наполнен теплотой, — Лар-семпай потрясающая.

Реборн задумывается над тем, что он должен делать дальше. Вроде бы как он хочет обидеться, что его парень лежит с ним в постели и рассуждает о каких-то посторонних людях. Но, с другой стороны, не согласиться с тем, что Лар потрясающая, он тоже не может.

— Она страшная женщина, — говорит он, так толком и не определившись, притягивает Скалла поближе к себе и с чувством выполненного долга наконец отрубается.


End file.
